The Price of Honor
by Ms. RomanceFan
Summary: This is the tale of a cursed child turned into a ideal king of cruelty; and a dutiful woman turned into burden queen of a damned kingdom.•• "If you accept my proposal, I can guarantee the safety of all that you love." Chap-4 GaaHina. A little SasuHina
1. Chapter 1: A time for marriage

_**The Price of Honor**_

**Summary: **This is the tale of a child that was cursed from birth then turned into the ideal king of cruelty; and of a dutiful woman who became a burden queen of a damned kingdom. Follow them on their journey of life as they are unveiled as misunderstood and honorable people of their time.

**Disclaimer: **I'm just going to say this once (because I usually forget for all the other chapters): I don't own anything. I might own the plot for this particular fic but I doubt it. I don't care if anyone wanted to do another that's a twist or sounds kinda like this fic (but I would like you to tell me the title of the fanfic that you read and/or wrote that you think is similar, because I would like to read it).

**Important Author's Note (a/n): **Sorry, but I have a lot to say to just layout the grounds of this fanfic. This is kinda set in the Naruto universe, and by that I mean that is they will have things like television but no motor vehicle. There are no ninjas in this fic. Everyone will have powers that are close to what they had in the Naruto universe. Example: the Hyuuga clan will have x-ray vision, but they won't call it the byakugan and they don't have to use hand sighs to activate it and their veins won't pop out when they use it. And instead of have a Hokage they'll have a king or queen that rule (sometimes it might be a chosen monarchy or a hereditary monarchy). There will also be words that I made up for this fic:

_Clan-dred: _a person or people that do have power will usually come from clans that obtain the same power or similar to it.

_Clan-destined: _is usually a person that doesn't come from a clan but has powers. In some cases it may be a person who's from one clan but also has the ability of another clan, it's rare. And in other cases it might be a person who's born from two different clans.

_Lesser: _a regular person with no powers at all.

I hope you enjoy and please review.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chap. 1: **A time for marriage

The roads of Konohagakure were busy and bustling with people. People on the road was a rare sight in Konohagakure five years ago. That was when the seven year long civil war was occurring in the kingdom. Within the walls of the country, people sometimes call the war 'The takeover of mind manipulators.' The war started with the Uchiha clan tried to take over Konohagakure, and they succeeded. The cost of the war for the Uchiha clan was tremendous, resulting in them losing a majority of their clan members.

The civil war of Konohagakure was over five years ago, but today the people were celebrating the wedding on their new king. He, the new king, was actually considered the hero of Konohagakure. Despite his heritage, the people were happy to have him as king. Well most the people were happy to have him as king.

The young king's destined bride could do without all the celebrating. She disliked that she had to marry the king. She didn't dislike the young king on a personal level, she just didn't want to be the one that had to marry him and knowing that so many women would kill to be the king's wife made her more upset about the whole situation.

He, being the hero and king of Konohagakure, should be allowed him to marry whoever _he_ wanted. And if such a privilege was not allowed to him, he should at least marry someone who wanted to wed him. Then at least that way half the battle was won, but that was just her thinking.

The door to the room she was in opened, and that through her out of her thoughts.

"Hello Hinata…!" Tomoko, her friend and servant, grasped at her appearance. "You look so beautiful in the dress!"

Hinata blush and whispered a soft 'thank you.' In all honesty Hinata hated the dress, the dress itself was beautiful that's true, but it signified the day she dreaded was finally here and only moments away.

"Aren't you excited? You are about to get married, and to the king no less." Tomoko snickered. She got more anxious by the minute and Hinata got more depress. "I can finally be the servant of the _head mistress_ of the house. No more take orders from twenty different people, just my best friend." Tomoko grinned at the possibility.

Hinata sighed to herself, but then a small smile spread across her face and she turned to look out the window. Hinata could hear her friend in the background going on and on about what life would be like once she was _queen_.

Hinata smile quickly disappeared. Being the heiress of _the_ noblest clan in Konohagakure was hard enough, but being the queen was a whole different thing. She's been raised to be a leader, but there have been people in her clan that felt like she wasn't a good enough leader for the Hyuuga Clan. _'It's amazing how those same people felt I would do better as the queen,'_ Hinata thought to herself.

A good leader is a good politician, and she was a damn good politician. Even more so since not many people realize she was good in politics, but that was because she didn't act on anything unless she was sure of the outcome.

"You're so quiet over there Hinata-" Tomoko laugh softly, "-but that isn't unusual for you."

Hinata said nothing and continued to look out of the window. Tomoko walked until she stood directly in front of Hinata. When Hinata turned around she notice how beautiful her friend looked. Her short brunette hair was combed back and out of her face. Tomoko lightly tan skin looked beautiful against the peach colored dress that looked like it had veils on top of veils.

"But then again it is your wedding day. I at least expect words of excitement or nervousness out of the wife to be." Tomoko said as she smiled.

"Well I am nervous," Hinata then smiled slyly at her friend. "Who would have thought that I got married before you? What happen to that man you was so in love with?" Hinata loved her friend, but she wondered if Tomoko have commitment issues.

"Well Hayate wasn't really man enough for me," she said flatly with her lips poked out.

"That's good," Tomoko looked at Hinata. Since when was she okay with her dumping all of her boyfriends. Not that she thought it was any of Hinata business anyways, but it was unusual for Hinata not to care. "Because I wasn't taking about Hayate, I think he was too smooth for your good." Hinata smiled, "I'm taking about Akio, I liked him."

Tomoko face fell and Hinata could tell that this was a sore subject for her. "I don't really want to talk about him…not yet at least," Tomoko said and Hinata nodded.

'_It seems I'm not the only one who had to make some difficult decisions lately,'_ Hinata thought sadly.

At that moment Neji walked in and Hinata knew the time had come.

"Call I talk the Hinata…?" he let the question linger, knowing that Tomoko would understand that he meant to talk to Hinata alone.

Tomoko nodded and turn to Hinata one last time. She bent down to give Hinata a firm and assuring hug. "You look beautiful," she whispered. Hinata returned the compliment and Tomoko walked out of the room.

The two relatives were quiet for a while. The five years of peace for Konohagakure was four years of war for Hyuuga. The Hyuuga clan had a political and physical war about various issues. One of them issues was about equality in the Hyuuga's household. Hinata was on her dear cousin side when it came to the problems in the Hyuuga's family and helped him the best she could. And because she helped her cousin was why some Hyuuga felt she wasn't fit to be their leader.

Hinata smile to herself as she thought about how the conflict in the family ended. She had relinquished her title of heiress to the man before her now. Neji is now the leader of the Hyuuga clan.

"How you're holding up Hinata?" Neji asked.

Hinata gave him an odd look before saying, "I guess as best as can be expected."

Hinata didn't want to get married to the king, but she would do it. It was her father's last act as leader that signed her to be the king's wife. She could have fought the marriage proposal but decided to go through with it. That was because of how her father died and why he signed the documents in the first place.

Hinata got up and walked towards the mirror to look at herself on last time. It was an average white wedding dress, nothing special about. It was a strapless dress and she wore a short white lace jacket on top of it. Her hair was pinned up nicely off of her neck with a beautiful long veil behind it. She wore a single piece of jewel and that was a long silver necklace that fell between the valley of her breast and beyond.

"You look gorgeous, your father would have been proud." Neji said. Hinata smiles at him through the reflection of the mirror and then nods.

"Well if you here now, that must mean it's time to walk down the aisle." Hinata said more as a statement than a question.

Neji just extended his arm and said, "Shall we?"

Hinata plastered on a smile and put her hand the cock of his elbow. "Yes, we shall."

The church's bells began to ring. Hinata walked down the aisle with Neji giving her away. The people were quiet and respectful, but that was expected of _clandred_. They take up all the sits the church could hold. The wedding draw to a close with the priest asking the most important question.

"Do you, Hinata Hyuuga, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Hinata said just loud enough for the people who needed to hear her response.

"And do you, Sasuke Uchiha, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Sasuke said.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Hello everyone! I hope you've enjoyed my fic. I'm feeling really inspired so you won't have to wait long for the next chapter. ****But until then...**

** Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The trials of today

_**The Price of Honor**_

**A/N:** Hello everyone. I don't really have any special notes but i really want to thank GothicLoveSpell3, Random Kidd, and Eirdaru for being my first reveiwers. I also appreciate the people who have fav. and alert my story. I got nothing but love for y'all.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Chap. 2: The trials of today<p>

After the wedding was over Sasuke and Hinata shook the hands of all the visitors. By the time they got to sasuke's home, Hinata's new home, the moon was high in the night's sky. Everyone had retired to their homes and their beds.

Hinata started at herself in the bathroom mirror. Sasuke's bedroom and bathroom was very large, even compared to what Hinata was used to. This wasn't Hinata's first time in Sasuke's home but it was her first time in his room. As soon as they entered the bedroom Hinata had excused herself to the bathroom and grabbed a change of clothes.

Now she's been in the bathroom a little over twenty minutes. Hinata knew she couldn't stay in there forever but she never wanted to go _out there_. As their first night as a married couple everyone expected them to have sex. It would be Hinata's first time with anyone sexually and sadly she wanted to put that off as long as possible now. How much torture did people expect her to go through in one day?

Hinata gathered up the last bit of courage and walked out of the bathroom. Sasuke was already in his sleepwear and on the bed. His head jerked in her direction when he heard her come out of the bathroom. She walked over to the bed and just stood there, waited for Sasuke to say or do something.

"While….are you coming to bed or aren't you?" Sasuke asked. Hinata could now see he was an impatient man. It must have been a trying day for him as well, right?

She slowly slide under the covers, this was the moment she would loss her virginity. She was scared.

Sasuke's coal colored eyes looks her over for a long time. Then he sighed to himself, as if gain whatever he had lost of long ago. "We don't have to have sex tonight if that what you worried about. It has been a long day, a good night's rest will prepare us both for tomorrow's trials." He said.

It was as if the heavens had opened up for Hinata and she could hear the choir sing. She gave Sasuke a smile filled with gratitude and turned over with her back face him.

They both stayed awake for a while, neither one moving. The trials of tomorrow would be greater than either of them realize.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hinata woke up to an empty bed, but not an empty room.

"Hinata, you're finally awake." It was Tomoko standing near the door. She quickly make her way to Hinata's bed side.

"Tomoko, w-what are you doing in h-here? What time is it?" Hinata asked.

"Well it's sometime in the late morning," she said. "And I'm now your personal servant since I was sent with you from your previous home."

"You know I hate when you call yourself servant, Tomoko."

"Yes but it's better than the word _lesser_. I would rather be called servant than _lesser_ any day." Tomoko stated.

"Why?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Because for some people that word acknowledges you're weaker, easy to hurt and hard to defend. And some people play on that weakness….many _clandred_ play on that weakness," Tomoko whispered the last few words. Tomoko loved Hinata even though she was a _clandred_, but Tomoko had a life before she was a servant to the Hyuuga and that life was rough.

Hinata now understood why her friend hated that word. Being a _lesser_ meant you had no powers, and have no powers automatically made you weaker than the ones that did. Hinata then decided to never bring up the subject again, but promised herself that she'll never let a _clandred_ hurt Tomoko simply because she was without powers.

Hinata got up and started the day, bathing and clothing herself. The cook already had breakfast done, he also informed her that Sasuke had ate and left only an hour before.

After Hinata finished her meal she decided she'd go to the king's tower, maybe Sasuke would give her something meaningful to do. She smiled at the possibility of being able to do something that'd actually help the people of Konohagakure.

Hinata walked into the double doors of the king's tower. There was no one at the front desk which was extremely odd. Hinata walked to the floor the king's office was on and he wasn't there.

'_What in the world is going on here,'_ Hinata thought.

Hinata heard a door open then loud voices erupted through the hallway. The door slammed close and the voices had cease. She walked down the hallway where she heard the voices come from.

The council room.

Hinata open the door to the council room. Her presence was not even notice, everybody was too busy yelling at each other about what should be done. The whole council was there and the heads of every _clandred_ clan was also there.

"This kingdom can't afford another war, less more want one," shout someone Hinata did not know.

"Whether we want a war or not doesn't matter. That letter dealt an absolute, we have no choice but to go to war." Shikamaru said loud enough to be heard over the other's voices. Hinata knew him fairly well and if he was bold enough to make such a declaration as that, then it must be true. Shikamaru is the youngest council member Konohagakure ever had, and he'd earned the right to be so. "It's either war or submitting to the new King of Sunagakure."

The room was completely silent after that comment. No one wanted to surrender to a foreign king, less more to a king that had a reputation of being cruel.

"Then what should we do, who will rule the people in your stead while you're away at war?" Someone asked.

"The council can't rule in your absence, that's prohibited." Another cried out.

"You need a monarch to rule while you're away at war," voices began illuminating the room again.

"**Silence,**" Sasuke shouted. "I don't need a monarch because I have a queen." The people looked stunned, but no one was as shocked as Hinata. "It's not forbidden for the queen to rule while the king is away. In fact, the only person who can countermand a queen's command is the king himself or the united vote of _all_ the council members."

The room filled with whispering voices, Konohagakure has never had a queen that actually ruled, not even in the place of the king while he was away.

"Hinata, come here….please," Sasuke said. When did he realize she was here, Hinata wondered. She slowly peeped her head from behind a group of men. Everybody but Sasuke was surprised to see her petite body come from behind the men.

Hinata felt like a scared pup with her tail between her legs. When Hinata wanted to do something meaningful for the people of Konohagakure she wasn't expecting to become their ruler. She quickly made her way to Sasuke.

"Before marrying me, Hinata was the heiress of the noblest clan in Konohagakure. Hinata got the teaching that would form her into an efficient ruler. I'm sure she will, with the guides of the council, be a fine ruler for this kingdom in my absence." Sasuke said. Hinata was surprise how much confidence he seemed to have in her and it warmed her heart to know so.

"But I heard she gave up her title as heiress," an elder council member said.

"That was only to stop a civil war that was occurring in the Hyuuga clan. And in doing so she stop it from getting too violent in the Hyuuga household, the clan has been prospering since." Neji said, defending his cousin.

"But you only say that because she gave the title of heir to _you_," the council member countered.

"I do no such thing," Neji growled. How dare this fart-face of a council member challenge what he says.

"That just proves Hinata knows what to do in order to protect the people she rules," Sasuke declared. "Hinata, as queen, will rule in my absence. This is my will and my will is law."

No one disputed Sasuke's claim. Hinata will rule Konohagakure in place of Sasuke during the war.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A few days later, Sasuke left for war with an army. Mostly _clandred_ males made up the army, their where a few female _clandred_ but not many, and the _lesser_ that did come where the closest thing Konohagakure had to doctors, doing nothing more than cleaning and stitching up wounds.

Just about all of Konohagakure was at the kingdom's gates to see their beloveds off.

Hinata had read the letter that was delivered the morning she walked in on the council meeting. It had truly declared an absolute of war like Shikamaru said.

_"This is war…fight or accept me as your king…this is was…there is no negotiating this…this is war…try and make this transition of ruler easier for the people…this is war…this is war…"_

Dread had consumed Hinata when she read the later and it consumed her again as she thought about it. The army was while out of sight now and the sun was setting as people where returning to their homes. As Hinata walked home with Tomoko by her side, she could already hear the cries of mourning woman and wanting babies. Tonight she too would go to sleep with a heavy heart.

Who would have thought the trials of yesterday would be so insignificant to the ones of today.

'_There's no time like the present time,'_ Hinata thought as she felled into a not so peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>an:** Hello everyone! I hope you like this chapter, I'll try and update again soon! Until then please review.


	3. Chapter 3: The rules to rule

**A/N:** Don't worry everybody, this IS a GaaHina fic. Gaara will show up in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**The Price of Honor**_

Chap. 3: Learning the rules to rule

It's been three months since Konohagakure went to war with Sunagakure. No one understood or knew why Sunagakure wanted war. The two kingdoms weren't allies but they weren't exactly enemies either. There's been little feedback from Sasuke on the progress of the army, but what information they did receive from messenger birds were enough to tell Hinata and the council that the war was far from over.

The past three months has been hard on Hinata, all she's been doing is working and nothing else. For the first month since the war began, Hinata did nothing but read documents, reading laws and the punishment for violating those laws. She been reading documents about how the kingdom is run, the system Konohagakure use, and she also got quite a history lesson from reading certain documents.

The second month after the war began Hinata had been doing what was expected of a ruler. She was expected to keep the _clandred_ and _lesser_ communities in line, to collect tithes from business and households, and to resolve the complaints of the people in Konohagakure. Hinata was able to do the first two responsibilities just fine with the help of Shikamaru.

Hinata and Shikamaru have actually grown close in the past few months and became friends. Besides being one of the few council members who accepted her ruling in Sasuke stand, Shikamaru was a great adviser to her.

_Flashback_

"_Well it seems you have the finances under control, it's not unusual for tithes to be higher this time of year in spring." Shikamaru said. _

"_Yeah," was Hinata's only response as she continued working. Shikamaru sometimes came to her office in the late afternoon to see the progress she made and give her advice. They would often talk after he was done making suggestions about her work, but today she was trying hard to finish her work before sunset so she could get a good night's rest. _

"_You do know this is the month you have to do your first sitting of complaints from_ _the people in Konohagakure, right?" he asked._

_Hinata sighed to herself. She did know this was the month she'd have to listen to the complaints of the people in Konohagakure and she dreaded it. Complaints could expand for over a week to listen to everyone, even though a person was limited to six minutes. "Y-yeah," Hinata voice started to break, "I know." She pushed away from her desk, signaling she was done for the day._

_Shikamaru chuckled, "It's not as bad as you might think. You'll probably get some serious things dealing with Konohagakure, but it will mostly be trivial things."_

"_I hope so."_

"_You'll do fine." After that they conversation died down and the only sound that was heard in the office was the soft snoring from Tomoko. Tomoko was sleeping in the corner of the room with a snot bubble visibly coming out of her nose and her head bent in a position that look like it would hurt after she awoke. _

"_Well isn't that a beautiful sight," Hinata said smiling._

"_That it is, my lady." Shikamaru said and they both burst into a fit of laughs. Tomoko jerked awake when she heard their laughter which caused her snot bubble to pop and that made them laugh even harder._

_End of Flashback_

Today was the first day Hinata had to listen to the complaints from the people of Konohagakure. The meeting was held in the throne room which took up most of the first floor in the king's tower. It was a grand room with several large pillars to help support the weight of the tower. The throne room could easily up to three hundred people comfortably. And boy was it filled up with people.

Out of respect for King Sasuke, Hinata didn't sit in his iron throne chair. There were several large steps that the iron throne chair set upon, Hinata had a beautiful chair made and set just below the step the iron chair was on. Even though Hinata's chair did not rival the king's chair in size, it did surpass it in beauty.

There was a guard in every corner, two that stood at the double doors and there were a few more guards spread among the people in the room. The room was well enough secured assuming they were among loyal citizens. Hinata nodded her head towards the announcer as a signal for him to call the name of the first complainant.

"Daichi Dazai, _lesser_," the announcer said. It's was considered protocol for an announcer to say the name and kindred of the person they were introducing.

Daichi bowed respectfully before voice his complaint. "Some teenage _clandred_ been stealing merchandise out of my shop and been using their powers to escape before I can even see their faces."

Some people in the room began to snicker, obviously proud that their young been making such a stir for the _lesser_ shopkeeper.

"They didn't come back for a long time after you visited my shop but they have started back thieving," Daichi said and the laugher in the room cease. The queen had actually came to the _lesser_ shop as an indirect warning to the teenagers, but they was foolish enough to start back.

"I'm surprise the teenagers continue to take things that don't belong to them, especial since _everyone_ knows the penalty for theft. I'm sure no parent would want to find their child missing a limb because of their childish pranks." Hinata said loudly. She was sure the people who laughed earlier where the parents of the troublesome teenagers, if she could bluff hard enough that she would have the children hands cut off for their crimes then the parents would stop them before she would. "You know how to contact me if they steal from your shop again," Hinata stated.

Daichi didn't quite understand what Hinata just did but he bowed respectfully and left the throne room. A few people left shortly after him, Hinata had no doubts that it was the parents of the teenagers. Hinata gestured towards the announcer again.

"Kaoru Ijiri, _clandred_; and Shinobu Aizawa, _lesser_." Said the announcer.

Two little kids, no older than six years old, walked up to the throne. When they were standing in front of Hinata they started muttering back and forth to each other, something along the line of 'no, you do it.'

Hinata smiled at the young children and asked "How can I help you young citizens of Konohagakure?"

The boy, Kaoru, lifted up his chin and inhaled deeply. "I just wanted to say there isn't enough sand in the sand box," the boy shouted as loud as his little lungs would allow. He bowed quickly and ran out the room, his female friend followed suit.

When the children were out of sight, Hinata through her head back and laughed. This wasn't quite as bad as she thought it would be.

**. . .**

The day was nearing its end and there was still many people who where wait for their complaints to be heard. Obviously Hinata would have to sit through another day of this, but she couldn't complain it was something new to do other than looking at paperwork. Hinata nodded towards the announcer to call for the last person she would see today.

"Sakura Haruno, _clandred_," the announcer said with a sigh, he was glad to be done for today.

Sakura made her way towards the throne and just stood there for a long while. Eventually she lifted her head and stared a dead glare at Hinata.

Hinata was taken aback by this, no one has glared at her while she was listening to their complaint. Hinata suddenly had a feeling Sakura was about to complain about her.

"I. Hate. _You_." The words can out like a growl from Sakura, sounding pained and throaty. Everyone was on edge after those three little words were spoken. No one would dare to speak to anyone of power like Sakura just did, and less more to the queen. "You were with _my_ Sasuke in which could have been his last days alive here in Konohagakure."

'_Oh, this is the scorn of a bitter lover,'_ Hinata thought to herself. She folded her hands in her lap and crossed her legs. Hinata was bracing herself for the rating of Sakura.

"You are weak and unfit to be queen and the wife of Sasuke. Your own clan through you into an arranged marriage to remove the shame of has you carry the honorable name of Hyuuga." Sakura insults continued.

"Bitch! Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Hinata looked around for the owner of the voice. Tomoko walked straight up to Sakura and put her fingers in the girl's face. "You're talking to the queen, _your_ queen. She's my best friend and I'll be damned if I let your sorry ass talk to her that way," Tomoko shouted. Hinata felt a nearly unbearable love and pride for having a friend like her.

"You better adjust your tone, _lesser_." Sakura snarled. The Haruno clan had the power to heal, but anyone who could control their power well enough can paralyze and injure anyone. The Haruno power to heal sometimes skipped generations, unfortunately for Tomoko, Sakura was not in one of those generations.

When Tomoko didn't back down, Sakura began to gather power into her hand getting ready to strike the girl. Sakura lifted her hand and Tomoko didn't react quickly enough. Before Sakura brought down her hand to collide with Tomoko face, she collapsed. Tomoko looked shock when she saw Hinata standing next to her.

Hinata, being a Hyuuga, saw the blow coming. She jumped of the throne to protect Tomoko. She aimed for Sakura's neck to paralyze her and she succeeded.

"Guard," Hinata gestured for one of the guards at the door. When he stood in front of her she said, "Could you p-please take Miss Haruno home. Tell anyone who lives with her that she'll gain c-con-control of her body in a few hours, she just needs rest now."

"You stuttering bitch, how da-" Sakura's stop speaking when her mouth was covered by the hand of the guard who had to take her home.

"I think your mouth has gotten you into enough trouble for one day," the guard said. Sakura tried to muffle some words through his hand but they were unrecognizable to anyone.

People slowly left, clearly today's gathering was over. Hinata too was about to turn and head home for the day until she heard the desperate voice of her friend.

"Why," Tomoko asked with tears filling up the wells of her eyes. "Why would you protect me?"

Hinata stared at her for what felt like a long time. "I'm s-surprised you would ask that Tomoko, especially with the way you've just defended me."

"But that was my duty as your friend and servant."

"You make it sound as if we just have a one sided friendship." Hinata smiled. "I did it because you're my friend and I promised myself that I'll never let anyone hurt you just because you are powerless."

Tomoko engulfed Hinata into her arms. She hugged Hinata as tight as she could and manage to lift Hinata off her feet. Hinata hugged her friend back and they stayed like that for a long while. Eventually they parted and went home. All throughout the night Sakura's words keep repeating in Hinata's mind.

"_You were with my Sasuke in which could have been his last days alive here in Konohagakure."_

"…_which could have been his last days alive here…"_

'_You should always be careful of the things you say,'_ Hinata though. _'For you never know if it may come true.'_

* * *

><p><strong>an:** I hope ya'll liked this chapter. Gaara is making quite an entrance in the next chapter and it's very long, but i'm almost done with it. I'm also changing the rating of this story 'M' for mature because of the next chapter.

Until then, please review and give me your input (I love reading reviews).


	4. Chapter 4: Helluva Proposal

**A/N:** Hello everyone. I feel like this is a major chapter in my fic. It has a little bit of lemon at the end (for those who don't know, lemon = sex). Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Price of Honor<strong>_

Chap. 4: Hell of a Week!

The sun was setting and Hinata was readying for bed. Wearing a long lavender night gown with noodle straps, Hinata was brushing her hair just after getting out the shower. The house was warm so she wouldn't catch a cold in the chilled winter's air. Even though it did not snow in Konohagakure during winter, it still got pretty cold. After Hinata was done with her hair, she went and got into bed.

Hinata thought about all that's happen since the war, which started nearly a year ago. The people of Konohagakure had warmed up to the idea of having her as ruler, but only after they got over her not have the usually 'stick and barriers' that previous rulers had. She had just celebrated her twenty-first birthday with the whole country as a festival. And the messages from Sasuke had indirectly stated that it seemed like the war would be over soon.

Yes, things have been going well especially considering they were in the mist of war. Hinata closed her eyes as a peaceful sleep consumed her.

**. . .**

"Wake her up _**now**_," someone's voice yelled which thrust Hinata out of her sleep. Her eyes flew open just as her upper body jerked upward. Three men, three men were in her bedroom, three men who she did not know. Two men were standing on either side of her bed and the other was standing in her bedroom doorway.

"Oh…she's up now," look at whose captain obvious. "You're coming with us," the man on the left side of her bed said. Hinata tried to move away from him but her back ended up hitting the bed's headboard.

Hinata couldn't quite understand what was going on. Was she being kidnap? That hasn't happen to her since she was three. When the man grabbed one of her wrists, she tried to get out of his hold. He tightened his grip and she cried out.

"_**Idiot**_," the man at the door yelled. Hinata recognized the deep, throaty voice from the same one that woke her from her sleep. He walked over towards her bed and then he backhanded the man that had held her wrist, sending him flying across the room and into a wall. Damn. "The queen is not to be harmed in _any_ way."

The man, who seemed to be the leader of the bunch, wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist and lifted her out of bed. Getting a better look, Hinata could see the man was handsome; his black hair looked almost as shiny as hers, his eyebrows was _very_ thick which gave him a manlier look, and she could tell he was muscular from the way he held her so indifferently.

The man carried her all the way to the king's tower and into the throne room. Hinata was going to complain about being out in the open cold air in only her night gown, but she decided to stay quiet. When the man settle her on her feet in front of the throne Hinata looked up and saw a handsome red haired man sitting in the iron throne chair.

He looked about the same age as her, maybe just a little bit older. He wore a long black trench coat with a crimson colored shirt that was held close by buckles instead of buttons and black pants. He had tanuki-like black eye rings, which drew attention away from his non-existing eyebrows, and he a kanji on the left side of his forehead. Hinata was surprised to see a cracked gourd leaning on the side of the iron chair.

The man who'd carried her in the room bowed to the redhead and said, "My lord." He moved away from Hinata and stood near the side of the throne.

Hinata looked up at the man who sat in the king's chair. Feeling a little confident, Hinata decided to question the man who was obviously the one in charge. Hinata forced the words out fast and hard so she wouldn't be caught stuttering, "My I ask the name of the man who dares to sit on the king's throne?"

The redhead smirked, "I am Sabaku no Gaara, King of Sunagakure, and now, King of Konohagakure as well."

Hinata's breath caught in her throat, but she exhaled slowly and began to speak again. "W-what give you the right to claim such a title as King of Konohagakure?"

The corner of Gaara's mouth twitched just once, a clear sign of annoyance or some other impatient emotion. It was unseen by most but Hinata caught the action. "Because I am who killed Sasuke Uchiha. I can have his corpse brought in if you do not believe me, but I must warn you that he body is not as you last saw it…"

Hinata swallowed. If Sasuke's body was badly mangled she didn't want to see it, but she could not afford to take Gaara's word for it. "Proof is r-re-required for such a thing as this," Hinata said, embarrassed that she stuttered. "May I ask if you brought back any other bodies….for grieving families?"

"No," Gaara said flatly. He nodded his head to one of his guards standing at the door, the man quickly left the room and Hinata assumed it was some unspoken command. "But we have other things to discuss, Queen of Konohagakure."

The guard came back with two other men that were carrying a stretcher. They walked until they were stand beside Hinata. The guard pulled back the cover that was over the body on the stretcher and revealed only Sasuke's face to Hinata. She was both devastated and relieved. She was devastated because she could not challenge Gaara's right to be on the throne, by all means he had conquered Konohagakure. But she was relieved that Sasuke's face was not mangled, she did not want to be left with a horrified image, it must have been the rest of Sasuke's body that Gaara was referring to.

"And what are the other things that you want to discuss with me….King Gaara?" Hinata asked, defeated.

Gaara's smirk returned, he nodded towards the guard once again and the men left with Sasuke's corpse. "Well there is really only one thing I want to talk with you about, and that is your marriage to me."

Hinata's eyes widened in shock, "B-but I am Sasuke's-"

"Widow," Gaara said. "Don't look so hurt, your marriage to the Uchiha was political too. You have no loyalties of the heart to him, from what I heard you and he got married the same week he went off to war. So why deny my proposal?"

"How would our marriage be political? You have no r-reason to marry me other than it's just something you w-wanted to do." Hinata stated, feeling a lot colder than she did just moments ago. How could this man expect her to turn around and marry him when her husband's body wasn't even in the ground yet. She may not have loved Sasuke, but she certainly wasn't about to marry his killer.

"It will make the transition of king easier for your people and they're less likely to die that way. Now that Sasuke Uchiha is died your clan would want you to stay with whoever holds the title of king, right?" Gaara asked.

Her clan could care less as to what she does now that she no longer has the last name of Hyuuga. "The people will rebel against you if they want to, a marriage to me will not change that."

Gaara seemed to give some thought to what she said until the man who had carried her into the throne room spoke up. "If I may Lord Gaara," he paused until he got confirmation then continued, "I believe the people may still rebel against you, but I also believe a few youthful springtime words from Queen Hinata will calm them down enough where you'd have nothing to worry about."

"And what led you to that conclusion Lee," Gaara asked.

"The fact that every person we past in the queen's home tried to stop us from getting to the queen with their lives." Lee said bluntly. Hinata's eyes widened, how in the world she had been able to sleep through the sound of people fighting in her home. It might have been because all the people in her home were _lesser_ and couldn't put up much of a fight from _clandred_.

"Well I would say that puts a little more weight into my proposal, wouldn't you agree Queen Hinata?" Gaara asked.

"No," Hinata said quite loudly. "Those were people I've lived with for nearly a year now. You can only interpret their actions as something you'd do for a loved one."

At that statement Gaara chuckled, he turned to Lee then jerked his head towards the door, and Lee ran off. Standing up from the iron throne chair Gaara slowly walked down the steps and made his way to Hinata. "And what would you do for a loved one?" He was now standing directly in front of Hinata. Hinata didn't like the way his voice sound and she feared what he was about to do next. "You may doubt your worth to the people, but I don't. And since that hasn't convinced you, maybe this will."

Gaara took one of Hinata's arms and spun her around. Kneeled on the floor before them was Hinata's cousin Neji. His body was bruised black and blue with cuts everywhere and one of his eyes swollen shut, but even though he looked next to death he was still alive. Hiinata expected everyone who had left for war to be dead after seeing Sasuke's body, but it seemed she was wrong. Thank the gods she was wrong.

Hinata lunged for Neji, but before she reached him, her body was jerked back by Gaara's hand that still held her arm.

"What would you do to guarantee the safety of someone you love?" Gaara rephrased his question from earlier to suit the situation. Lee grabbed a fistful of Neji's hair and jerked his head back to make Neji winces in pain. "You can protect the ones you love by accepting my proposal and I promise that no harm will come to them by my doing, as long as they mean no harm to me. So what would you do?"

Hinata wanted to cry, somehow this lunatic found out that Neji was her cousin. Hinata feared Gaara would kill him just because she said no. "I would do a-anything," Hinata answered.

"I need you to say the exact words Hinata, because when the time comes you will have to repeat those same words for all to hear."

"Y-yes, I will marry you King Gaara. May I tend to my cousin now?"

Letting go of her arm, Gaara moved to the side and extended his arm as if to lead the way. "My queen," Gaara said, the term would have seemed affectionate if his voice wasn't so cold and flat.

Hinata ran to her cousin and kneeled in front of him. She hugged him so gently that she wondered if he could only feel the heat generating from her body. But that was all Neji's body could bear to feel.

"In a few days the funeral of the Uchiha will be held, I expect you to handle the details for that." Gaara said looking down at them. "Then we'll be married, the only thing you need to worry about when it comes to the matrimony is being able to say 'I do.'"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hinata wore a dark navy blue silk chiffon gown with gorgeous sapphire crystal accents along the sides, midriff, and shoulders on the day of funeral. It was raining the day of Sasuke's burial. Even though Hinata was getting wet she was happy it was raining. For it to rain on the day of someone's burial is a good omen. The only people who didn't attended Sasuke's burial were the recovering warriors and Gaara's army, for many people they weren't just paying their respects to Sasuke, but for everyone who had gone to war and died. Being the only dead body brought back with Gaara's army, his funeral signified the funeral for all.

Hinata cried along with the rest of the people there. She cried for the dead, for the mourning, and for the lost possibility of what life could have been like.

**. . .**

Gaara wanted to get this over with quickly. He waited for Hinata to return from the funeral so they could get married. He hadn't told Hinata that he planned for them to be married on the same day she set the funeral and that was because he didn't want to hear any objections she might have had about it. But now he was getting impatient.

'_How long does it take to bury someone?'_ Garra thought. "LEE," he called for his most trusted servant and the strongest man he know. "Bring that woman to me, _now_."

Lee sighed to himself, "Why don't you just let her come back on her own time. She already ain't going to want to marry you on the same day she buried her first husband. She seems gentle enough but why press her?"

"I don't want to do this anymore than she does. The quicker the better," Gaara said.

"But you see the reason in the marriage, she doesn't. You basically threatened her family if she didn't marry you." Lee countered.

"I do recall you standing there pulling her cousin's hair to make him scream, don't pretend that you are innocent."

"I never said I was, and I just did that to add to the affect of _your_ words. I'm just saying if you want to have any chance of have youthful springtime love with Queen Hinata, you're just going to have to do some things you're not used to doing." Lee said.

"Who asked you, shit face?" It seems that had pissed Gaara off.

Lee laughed, "Do you still want me to go get her?"

"I'll give her another hour," Gaara said and jerked his head towards the door, a clear sign for Lee to leave.

**. . .**

"Shouldn't you go home first to put on a change of clothes before seeing G-gaara?" Tomoko asked out of concern. When Hinata told Tomoko what had happen that night she was taken, Tomoko had been terrified. She was terrified of the situation the country was now thrust in. She was also scared of Garra after seeing him for the first time when she with Hinata. He looked like a man capable of great cruelty and that made her fearful.

"No, I'm sure he just wants to tell me when the wedding will be held. Then I can go home and enjoy my last few days of having my bed all to myself." Hinata said dreadfully. After that, they walked to the king's tower in silence and the rain had stop to a light drizzle. When they stood at the double door of the tower, Hinata turned to Tomoko. "You don't have to go in with me if you don't want to, you can just wait out here for me or go home, it's whatever you want to do?"

Tomoko held her chin up and said, "I'm fine. I'll go in with you like I always do."

Hinata smiled and within seconds they were in the throne room.

"It's about damn time you got here," Gaara said from across the room. Hinata was surprised to see all the council members there and a few important people from some clans. But what shock Hinata the most was to see the same priest who'd married her to Sasuke standing next to Gaara.

"W-what's g-go-going on King Gaara," Hinata asked, unaware that her voice was breaking. Hinata had a pretty good idea as to what was going on, but she never thought that Gaara would have them wed on the same day as Sasuke's burial. If only she had known…

"Well today is the day that we get married. Just about all of Konohagakure's most important people is here, so we've more than enough witnesses here." Gaara extend his hand and beckoned her towards him. Hinata dared not to question him in front of all these people, and Gaara somehow knew she wouldn't.

She took his hand and the ceremony began. The entire ceremony was a daze to Hinata. There were no rings exchange, no declarations of love, and the only thing she could hear was the low sound of water dripping from her gown and everything else was drowned out.

Gaara on the other hand took in everything. Some of the people there believed that Hinata wouldn't marry him, some of them looked at Hinata in disgust, and their where only a handful that looked like they felt sympathy for Hinata. He also saw the way Hinata's eyes looked a little dull, like she wasn't even present.

When the priest was done, Gaara kissed Hinata firmly on the lips. The kiss seemed to knock Hinata out of her trance like state, and Gaara was pleased.

After the ceremony, more clouds gathered in the sky and people made their way home so they wouldn't be caught in the rain. Gaara was still holding on to her hand as he led them home, to Sasuke's old home, to Garra's new home. Lee and Tomoko were not far behind them.

Hinata sighed to herself after they entered the house, when she was about to show Gaara to her room he togged her in another direction. Hinata looked up at him in confusion, but Gaara showed no emotion as to why he led them to another room.

Gaara may have killed Sasuke and took his home, his country, and now his wife, but he would not sleep in his bed. That was the only sign of respect that Gaara could afford to show for Sasuke. It was better that people saw him as a cold-hearted killer that cared for no one. People were less likely to challenge him that way, people were less likely to die that way.

When they entered the room that Gaara had some servants fix up earlier that day, he closed the door behind them and moved towards the left side of the bed and sit down. He began to remove his clothes, starting with his shoes. He saw Hinata was still standing at the bedroom door and decided to say something to her.

"I know you're probably upset about having to marry me on this day but it was necessary." Gaara said. He didn't feel like he had to explain himself to her, but since she was just standing there like a dumbass he figured he must say something.

What was so urgent that he couldn't let her be an actual widow for twenty-four hours? How could he be so damn cold about the whole situation? "May I ask what was so im-important?"

Gaara looked at her, with his shoes already off he walked over to the dresser. "I need to start working. The people need to get use to the idea of me being their leader, and then in a year's time we'll leave and live in Sunagakure. In Sunagakure we'll be remarried for my people to celebrate our union." Gaara sighed to himself thinking it was mostly because she had nothing to do with wedding is what made her most upset. "You can plan and do whatever you want to do for that wedding."

Hinata was beside herself, "W-what? Why do w-we have to leave here?"

"I'm not leaving you here if that's what you trying to imply. Our marriage may be a political one, but it's still a marriage. I'll expect out of you what any man would expect out of his wife, which includes us always staying together and…other things…."

"No, that not what I was trying to impl-" It was at this moment that Hinata realized that Gaara was getting undress. _'Dear gods, it's the wedding night.'_ Did this man know no mercy?

"Then what were you trying to imply?" Gaara took off his shirt and folded it into the dresser draw, he would have to wear the same thing tomorrow until he went to get more clothes.

Hinata didn't answer, she was too busy staring at the tattoo that covered over half his back. The tattoo was of a raccoon that was curled up into a ball with its tail almost around the whole length of it. It looked very beautiful in Hinata's opinion.

"Did you hear my Hinata? I said what were you tryi-"

"Who did your tattoo?" Hinata interrupted.

"No one," Gaara said.

"Well how did you get it?" She kept on.

'_None of your damn business,'_ Gaara wanted to say. He didn't want to talk about something like that, but then he remembered Lee's words from earlier.

"…_if you want to have any chance of have youthful springtime love with Queen Hinata, you're just going to have to do some things you're not used to doing."_

Then Gaara thought, _'What the hell a monster like me is going to do with love.'_

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with," Gaara stated flatly. "But you do need to start undressing…it is the wedding night." Knowing there was no way around it Hinata just nodded and went into to the bathroom to change.

When Hinata emerged from the bathroom with only a short gown on, Gaara was already in bed. He was shirtless with the rest of his body under the cover, Hinata could only assume the rest of him was just as bare.

When Gaara saw Hinata come from out of the bathroom he was grateful. At least she was beautiful and it would take no real effort on his part to lay with her. When she made her way towards their bed, his penis jerked, clearly excited.

No words were exchanged when Hinata slipped under the covers. No words were exchanged when she took off her gown. And no words were exchanged when Gaara climbed on top of her. Neither one was looking at the other when Gaara thrust into Hinata. But that single movement got reactions out of the both of them.

Hinata bit her lips in an attempt try to stop the scream that was erupting from her throat. After twenty-one years of life, her virginity was finally broken. And dear gods did it hurt like hell. The worst thing about it was that Gaara seemed to be all over the place. His movements were wild and uncontrolled. For a moment she wondered was Gaara crazed with lust or was he just…a virgin.

Unfortunately for Hinata, Gaara was a virgin. He felt that he knew enough about sex since his many talks about it with his older brother, but he didn't expect it to feel like _this_. Now he knew why his brother was so crazy about it. He was unbelievably surprised when he realized Hinata was a virgin, but then he smelled her blood. Her sweet blood. Blood so sweet he didn't know if he wanted to satisfy his cock now or smoother his nose in her blood.

'_What the fuck?'_ The damn curse must be messing with him again. But he didn't care because he was feeling like he was in heaven on earth.

With the rapid movements of his hips, he thrust deep into her, the friction generated warmed their skins. As he continued thrusting into her wonderfully tight, wet, and hot pussy, he felt the head of his dick throbbing like crazy. And right when Hinata pain was starting to turn into pleasure, it was over.

With her hands Hinata could feel every muscle in Gaara's back clench. Gaara roared out his pleasure for the world to hear as he came hard inside her, his body jerking against her during each release. He dropped on top of her, his mind unable to care if she could breathe or not. At the moment he simply couldn't think. Gaara wasn't sure how long he was on top of her, but when he did have control of his limbs again he moved.

They both were sweaty but Gaara was the one left breathless. What a horrible first experience Hinata must have had. But how was he supposed to know she was a virgin.

'_She should have said something,'_ Gaara thought angrily as he turned his back to Hinata.

Hinata felt so sorry for Gaara, it seemed like it hurt him just as bad at the end, as it did for her in the beginning. The way he roared out in pain and then collapsed. And when he turned his back to her, she almost felt like she'd rape him. She didn't know sex was this hard on men and she could only hope that it would get better for him as time passed.

'_I'll give her a little time to recover before doing this again,'_ Gaara thought, but little did he know that Hinata was thinking something alone the same lines for him.

**. . .**

In the kitchen, Lee and Tomoko sat in an awkward silence as they drunk their tea. Who would have thought Gaara would be a _screamer_? Lee and Tomoko were talking about how they became Gaara's and Hinata's servants. That was until they heard Gaara's scream.

Tomoko decided to break the silence first. "So….it's your lord's first time, huh?"

"Uhh… yeah, I guess it is," Lee said. _'At least I hope so, it just ain't right for a man to be the screamer during sex,'_ then Lee quivered a little, _'must be one hell of a woman.'_

"It's Hinata's first time too," Tomoko volunteered the information, knowing that many would assume she wasn't a virgin because of her previous marriage. She smirked to herself, _'But you do hear her screaming like a little girl,'_ Tomoko thought with pride.

* * *

><p><strong>an:** There goes my biggest chapter so far. A little over 4 thousand words. I felt a little awkward about writing lemon, but hopfully that added to the awkwardness of Gaara and Hinata's first time. I tried to add a little comedy at the end with Hinata thinking that Gaara was hurt, also with Lee and Tomoko conversation. The reason why this chapter is so long is because I wanted for them to meet and have sex in the same chapter (don't ask me why). I tried to make Gaara a little bit of a mean ass that only some people understand. Did I succeed?

Please tell me your thoughts and review.


	5. Chapter 5: A Duty Meant to be Shared

**A/N:** I've 12 reviews...I'M SO HAPPY! That may not seem like much to some people but it's the most reviews I've had for any of my stories. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review afterwards.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Price of Honor<strong>_

Chap. 5: A duty meant to be shared

Hinata once again woke up to an empty bed. Ever since their first night together, Gaara seemed to make an appoint to not stay in bed after the sun stated to rise. If Hinata was completely honest with herself, she was grateful that he didn't stay in bed by late morning. She felt hope that maybe he was taking his title of king seriously. Hinata wanted to assist Gaara with the things that were required of a ruler, but she could never get up the nerves to ask him. Whenever she tried to get to know Gaara or help him in anyway, she would feel as if she'd betrayed Sasuke.

Guilt caused her to stay distant. So for the past few weeks she's been cooped up into the house, only going out if it was a necessity. Hinata was slowly stating to feel the need to do _something_, anything that was productive.

'_Maybe I can ask Gaara for something to do,'_ Hinata thought. She was positive she could help with something, _'I did rule this kingdom fine for nearly a year on my own.'_ With her mind finally made up, Hinata flew out of bed and got ready for the day ahead.

**. . .**

Gaara had just about enough of this damn kingdom, there were 'disrespect fucks' everywhere he turned. The council was nothing than a bunch of snobby bastards that wanted everything done their way. He had to see them bastards just about every day and he didn't know how long he could fight off the urge to kill. Sunagakure's council used to always be down Gaara's neck about every little thing he did and Gaara was fine with that as long as they had the people interest in heart, but Konohagakure's council seemed as if they could care less about the people until it was something they wanted to do.

'_How the fuck was this gods forsaken kingdom ran before I got here?'_ It wasn't that Gaara needed help, he was just pissed that no one offered their help in a respectful manner. Then Gaara thought about Hinata, he certainly wasn't about to ask for help, less more help from her. He didn't want to strain the already growing awkwardness between them.

After entering the king's tower, he went to his office and slammed the door behind him. _'Good for nothing fucks,'_ Gaara thought as he sat at his desk. For some reason he just woke up pissed at the world today. Then Gaara heard a knock on the door, he really didn't feel like being bothered today.

"May I come in," some muffled voice said from the other side of the door.

"Yes, come in."

Shikamaru entered the king's office. He looked like his usual lazy self, seeming so indifferent about everything. "Good day my lord," Shikamaru said.

Gaara grumbled his response, "What can I help you with today councilman?"

"Actually I came here to help you," Shikamaru said in a matter-of-fact way. "You seem like you're a little lost, so I thought I'd give you some well need advice." Shikamaru assumed Gaara wouldn't mind, Hinata never did when he gave her advice. But everyone knows what happens to people who assume…

Gaara chuckled, this man obviously did not know who he was dealing with, but he was about to find out. "Look, I don't have time for some know-it-all councilman trying to tell me how do my job. And I really don't have the patience for you to figure that out. Now do yourself a favor, and get the hell out of my office." Gaara definitely didn't want help from this sublime arrogant bastard.

Shikamaru wasn't shocked by Gaara's response, although he did feel that Gaara got angry entirely too quickly. Since Gaara was so easily angered by a few missed placed words, Shikamaru worry about Hinata's well-being. "I was just offering my help to you, I really don't understand why you're so upset."

"No you weren't, you were question my intelligence and my ability to rule. I don't want your help nor do I need it." Gaara stated.

Shikamaru decided to push Gaara a little further to see what was Gaara's breaking point, "Well I think you do." And Shikamaru didn't have to wait long to see what was Gaara's breaking point.

Sand burst out of Gaara's gourd and pinned Shikamaru against the opposite wall. Gaara got up from his chair and walked to the front of his desk. Gaara thought today was a fine day to kill someone, "I told you, you should have left my office."

**. . .**

Hinata was dressed and ready to head to Gaara's office. When Tomoko was about to come with her, she insisted that Tomoko take the day off. Tomoko reluctantly accepted the generous offer. When Hinata swung the house door open she came face to face with… Sakura Haruno.

"I fucking hate you," Sakura said the first words she ever said to Hinata once again. Hinata actually wonder was that how Sakura introduce herself.

'_May the gods give me strength,'_ Hinata prayed to herself as she looked heavenward. Hinata would try to be her most patient today, since Sakura is a grieving lover, but she felt it was truly improper for Sakura to come to her doorstep about this. Maybe Sakura will give a good rate and then leave her alone. Forever.

"I knew you were never worthy of being Sasuke's wife. I know you never loved him but for you to turn around and marry his murderer, what kind of sick bitch are you." Sakura's words stung. They stung a lot. "But I hear he's a cruel man," Sakura chuckled evilly. "Maybe he'll give you the beatings that you deserve." That comment went too far and all the patience Hinata once had went out the door.

"What makes y-you think you have the right to t-talk to me that way?" Hinata said softly. "How dare you judge me? You don't k-know the decisions I've had to make, the things I've been forced to do. And you come here, to my home, crying and moan as if you're the victim and I'm the villain." Hinata gained a little strength in her voice now. "Whatever happened between you and Sasuke was just between you and Sasuke. If he really loved you then _he_ should have decline our marriage. I can only assume he didn't because of his action, so get over it and move along."

Sakura brought her hand up to her mouth, obviously shocked. Hinata felt a little bad when she saw hurt in Sakura's green eyes, but it was time for her to move on, it was time for both of them to move on. Hinata couldn't afford to give into her guilt. Her people couldn't afford for her to give into her guilt. And Hinata has been feeling guilty about various things for a long time.

"Do not mistake your privilege to speak freely at the complaints gathering as a right to speak to me any kind of way. I am _your_ queen and you will respect me as such. I suggest you go home Miss Haruno, and don't ever return to my house again." Hinata said and then closed the door.

After closing the door, Hinata was frustrated and she needed time to herself so she could think. There were only two things Hinata did when she got like this, baking or gardening. Hinata hasn't had a garden since she left the Hyuuga household, but she did have a kitchen.

**. . .**

"Now you are going to die, councilman," Gaara declared.

"Why do you continue to call me 'councilman'? Do you not know who I am?" Shikamaru asked, not even struggling against the sand that pinned him to the wall.

"No, but you can tell me your name for your last words." Gaara said and looked at his hand as if the condition of his fingernails were much more interesting than Shikamaru's name.

Shikamaru smiled, "My name is Shikamaru, of the Nara clan."

"Oh, ok," Gaara said indifferently. He was about to curl his fingers into a fist to deliver the killing blow, until he looked up and saw….nothing.

"Did you know that I love my queen," Shikamaru's voice bombed throughout the room, but he was nowhere in sight. "She is an honorable person. And she has an aura about her that'll make a broken soul feel the need to fight for what's right."

"And why do you feel the need to tell me this, Nara?" Gaara asked, he didn't like the fact that he couldn't see Shikamaru. But what bothered Gaara most was that he couldn't tell if Shikamaru meant he loved Hinata in a romantic way or in a way the people sometimes love their rulers.

"I'm saying that if you hurt her, and others find out about it, you're going to have one hell of a revolt on your hands."

Gaara smirked, "I would expect nothing less." Now he could tell that Shikamaru loved Hinata as a citizen would love their queen.

Shikamaru body rematerialized in front of Gaara. "So that why you married her, so the people wouldn't riot against you."

"Of course," Gaara said. He leaned against his desk and student Shikamaru for only a moment. So Nara had the ability to dematerialize their bodies into shadows…interesting. "So you just came here to warn me rather than help me."

"I actually came here to see what type man you are…."

"And," Gaara asked impatiently.

Shikamaru shrugged, his expression quickly turned to boredom. "If you're basically using Hinata as a shield against the people, I'd expect you not to hurt that which protects you." When Gaara said nothing, Shikamaru took his silence as concurrence. He walked to the door and then paused, "But on a personal level, Hinata is a good woman and she deserves more than that." Shikamaru then left the room, not giving Gaara a chance to respond.

Gaara just stood in the room for a long while, thinking about what just happened. _'I fucking hate councilmen,'_ was the last thing he thought before returning to his desk.

**. . .**

The moon was high in the sky by the time Gaara returned home. When Gaara open the door he was greeted with an overwhelming scent of sweeties and flour. Gaara placed his gourd by the door and walked into the dining room. There he saw Lee, Tomoko, and several other servants sitting around the dining table chatting up a storm as they eat nothing but sweets that filled the table. Lee was the first to regard Gaara's presence and the others quickly followed suit, soon the room was filled with an awkward silence. The servants didn't know quite what to do and over half of them were scared of Gaara.

The silence was broke by a clankingly sound coming from the kitchen. Everyone turned towards the kitchen door, but Gaara was the only one who went to investigate the sound. After entering the kitchen Gaara saw Hinata sitting at the small kitchen table as she waited on her last batch of cinnamon rolls and cookies to bake. Hinata glanced at Gaara before turning her attention back to the cinnamon roll she was eating.

"We need to talk," Hinata said without even looking at him.

Gaara just stood near the kitchen door and waited for her to continue.

"Aren't you going to sit," Hinata asked as she gestured to the chair across from her.

Gaara moved towards the chair and sat down. After he was settled, Hinata pushed a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies to him. He has had cookies before but none like these brown spotted cookies that Hinata just offered to him. Gaara turned his attention to Hinata, he had no interest in eating spotted cookies.

"Aren't you going to have a cookie," Hinata asked, although her voice was starting to sound like a command than a question.

'_Why does she decide to get bossy on this day of all days,'_ Gaara almost wanted to pout, feeling that such an action would cool Hinata's attitude, but that wasn't his style. He slowly took a cookie into his hand. Hinata couldn't have put poison into the cookies, she just didn't seem like the killing type. Gaara took a small bit and began to chow. The cookie was still warm, it was crunchy at first but then it melted into his mouth. Simply put, Gaara thought the cookie was absolutely divine and that this was what he needed after a long day at the tower.

"Gaara, I wanted to t-talk about h-helping you with r-rule the kingdom." Hinata inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "I know you'll have the final decision when it comes to everything but I still want to help. And I want use to work on building trust. We need to be able to trust each other; not just because we're married but because of our status as king and queen, trust is vital." Hinata said, finally looking away from the table and at Gaara.

Gaara was working on his fourth cookie when Hinata stop talk. He quickly gulped the thing down and said, "So, you want use to trust each other…" –Hinata nodded- "and to rule together…" –Hinata nodded again and smiled- "and that's it?" Hinata's smile faltered but she nodded once again. That was it, but she wouldn't have thought that he would be so calm about what she asked.

Gaara nodded in agreement, "Fine." He picked up the plate of cookies and walked towards the kitchen door. Gaara was fine with letting her help him rule to a degree, but he wouldn't about to trust Hinata just because she asked him to. He would have been killed a thousand times over if he trusted people as so easily. He wasn't about to stick his neck out just for it to be severed from his body.

Trust took time and Hinata knew that. She was thrilled, it took her weeks to get up the courage to ask him and he accepted.

**.**

**.**

As time passed, Hinata observed Gaara and help him with the responsibility of ruling. She was learning his emotions and learning what to do when he was having a bad day, which he had everyday but some days were worst than others. At first, Gaara didn't give her anything to do to help him while they were at the king's tower, until he got mad at her for just staring at him one day. She wasn't actually staring _at_ him, she was just spacing out while looking in his direction, but he didn't understand that. He started giving her documents to read then he started to let her write up some document for him. Gaara told Hinata how he would want a document written up and then after she was finish he'd proof read it. One time he actually had her write a letter to his monarch in Sunagakure, which Hinata found out was his sister.

Hinata hasn't listen to the complaints of the people in Konohagakure since Gaara took over as king, and that was months ago. Sunagakure didn't partake in listening to the people's complaints personally. It took quite some time for Hinata to convince Gaara to do it. She finally got him to agree to listen to the people today, but he was quite upset about it and said he'd hold the listening to the complaints in a few days. Hinata decided to call it day after seeing how upset Gaara was about the whole thing, she would just have to make some of those cookies he liked so much.

Hinata decided to just walk around the town until she found herself standing in front of the Hyuuga compound. She didn't know what pulled her here today, but she figured it was nothing important. _'Well I haven't seen Neji since he got out of the hospital and it's been a while since I visited Hanabi.'_ Hinata thought, trying to find a reason as to why she should be at her old home. Hinata knocked on the door and a young female servant, who Hinata never seen before, answered.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the girl asked.

"Hello," Hinata smiled. "I wish to see my sister Hanabi or my cousin Neji, if Hanabi isn't here." Hinata said, still standing in the doorway.

The servants eyes went wide from realization, "M-my queen, p-plea-please c-come in." The young woman bowed lowly. "I'm sorry I did not r-recognize you sooner, please f-forgiv-"

Hinata cut her off, "That's alright, you did not live here the same time I did, so I understand." Hinata smiled once again.

The young woman blushed at her own ignorance. "L-lady Hanabi is not here, but Lord Neji is in the meeting room. I believe Lord Neji and the clan's council just ended their meeting, please follow me my queen."

"That's alright, I know where it is, thank you." Hinata said and the servant bowed again. Hinata walked through her old home and made her way to the meeting room. It felt like forever since Hinata been there on her last birthday. As Hinata neared the meeting room, she heard laughter.

Hinata walked in and saw her cousin Neji and his lover, Tenten. They were sitting at the large table in each other embrace until they heard Hinata enter.

"Hinata," Tenten smiled. "How are you, my queen?" She teasingly asked, knowing full well that Hinata didn't like to be address by her title when in the company of family and friends.

"I'm well," Hinata said as she hugged Tenten. "And how are you, my lovely Dime?" Hinata giggled when she saw Tenten's face scrunch up from the use of her nickname.

"I'm fine, just been taking care of this big lug that you call a cousin."

More like pampering, Neji has gained a few pounds since Hinata last saw him. She could only assume it's been from Tenten's 'care.' "That's good to hear. How have you been Neji?"

Neji looked Hinata over for a moment, concern clearly in his eyes. "I am well, at least, as well as can be expected." Neji said, and then turned to his lover. "Could you please make us some tea, Tenten." Tenten knew that the tea was only an excuse for them to be alone as they talked, and she left the room without protest.

"Are you all right?" they both asked at the same time.

Silence filled the room for a long moment, but Hinata was the first to answer the question. "I'm fine, but are you all right? Is everything all right with the clan?"

"I'm fine, and everything is going well with the clan." Neji said, "But it's you I'm worried about. Is the king treating you well…?" He felt like that was a dumb question. What was he suppose to do if Gaara wasn't treating her decently. Start a rebellion? Neji had seen Gaara in battle during the war, and he felt like Gaara would have no problem with killing raging civilians.

Hinata smiled, she was glad that Neji would at least ask her that. Gaara wasn't a gentle person, but he wasn't a violent person either, at least not to her. "He treats me well enough Neji. You have nothing to worry about."

Satisfied, Neji decided to change the subject. "Where is Tomoko? Did someone else accompany you here," Neji asked.

"She's home and I came here alone." Hinata spent most of her time helping Gaara and Tomoko didn't want to be in his company more than she had too. So Hinata, feeling pity on her old friend, decided to let Tomoko stay home with the other servants or had her run various errands. But that was not something Neji wanted to hear.

"Since when is the queen allowed to walk around the kingdom unaccompanied?" Neji bit out sharply.

"Why must I always have a servant with me, just because I'm queen-

"It's not a servant I'm talking about. You need a guard with you at all times because you are queen." Neji cut her off. He used to be her protector when she was heiress to the Hyuuga clan, but now she's the _queen_ of _two kingdoms_. Who the hell was in charge of protecting the queen? "You honestly can't believe it's okay for you to just walk around the kingdom without a personal guard."

There was nothing Hinata really could say that explained why she walked around unguarded. Even thought Hinata felt safe in her own homeland, she knew that didn't mean her safety was guaranteed. Hinata thought the best course of action was to change the topic.

"So when are you and Dime getting married," Hinata said.

Neji grunted, he would marry Tenten if he could but first he had to deal with the clan. It was hard enough for the Head of the Hyuuga clan to marry outside of the clan. It was near impossible for him to marry a _lesser_ who's a servant. Neji decided the best course of action would be not to answer the question.

"Don't change the topic. Answer my question," Neji demanded.

Hinata turned away, she didn't want to answer his question. But through the grace of the gods, Tenten came back with their tea. And Tenten declared there was no need to spoil fresh tea over bad topics. Hinata now felt a revitalized love for Tenten.

.

.

Gaara was so tired of hearing the people of Konohagakure complaints. These people complained about every little thing. Gaara don't know how he allowed Hinata to convince him to listen to these people complains, but he felt it was a very meaningless. He could use his time to actually do something useful, other than listen to people whine about this and that. But here he was, sitting next to Hinata on the throne, listening to these 'ungrateful bastards' do what they do best: complain.

"Yuki Tanaka, _lesser_," the announcer said.

A young man came forward to stand before the king and queen. He had long brown hair, and he wore baggy clothes. He seemed to be in his mid-teens but neither Gaara nor Hinata could tell because the boy averts his face from them. Hinata, think the boy needed some encouragement, decided to speak first.

"What have you come here to say, my young citizen?" Hinata asked, keeping her voice soft and gentle as to try and encourage him. "Keep in mind that this is a common gathering, you can say almost anything without the fear of being punished." The keywords in that statement were 'almost anything.' Things such as actual threats to the king or queen would not go unpunished, but Hinata was sure the boy would mean them no harm.

"I…" Yuki paused, trying to gather the right words. "I want to know why he's king?" He asked, the question was directed to Hinata but he gestured to Gaara.

That surprised Hinata greatly. Gaara had fought for Konohagakure and won, that's what made him king. And if that wasn't enough, he had married Konohagakure's queen. Gaara became king a while ago, so why ask that question now after so much time has pass. But this has been their gathering of complaints, so Hinata could understand.

Gaara, on the other hand, was quite piss that the boy would even question his right to rule. Hinata could nearly feel Gaara's anger and she fear what he might do.

"What I mean is…I know how he became king, but why must he be our king." Yuki said. "Kingdoms have been to war with other kingdoms before, but never has one kingdom taken complete control of another kingdom. So what I'm trying to ask is why you couldn't just stay our queen, our _only_ ruler?" He stared directly at Hinata. It wasn't that he hated Gaara on a personal level, he knew the question he asked was a matter for politics, a matter for the council. But he needed to know why he'd have to serve a man that killed his previous king, a king that he loved along with the rest of the kingdom, a king that actually held the right to sit on the throne.

Gaara turned to Hinata, even thought he was livid he wanted to see how Hinata was going to handle this situation. Gaara wondered how she would answer the boy's question.

Hinata took a quick glance at Gaara and wish she didn't. The fury in his eyes would make a strong man step back. Hinata took a moment to gather her thoughts and then turned her attention back to the young man.

"Well Sunagakure doesn't actually control Konohagakure, they're just ruled by the same king, King Gaara." Hinata glance at Gaara one more time and then continued. "And in all honesty, I can't be the sole ruler of Konohagakure. We need a king."

"But why is that? You ruled the kingdom well enough while King Sasuke was away at war." Surprisingly it was a voice from the crowd that cried the protest.

"I am only a woman wi-" Hinata was cut off by another person in the crowd.

"But Kirigakure has only a queen for a ruler," someone said from the other side of the throne room.

The room began to fill with chatter. Protest was coming from every side of the room.

'_This has gotten out of hand,'_ Garra thought.

"**Enough**," a voice boomed throughout the room. Everyone turned in the direction from which the voice came.

They saw Hinata standing on the throne and everyone was surprised that the voice had come from her. No one in the room had ever heard the queen raise her voice, with the exception of Tomoko but it always did surprise Tomoko to hear Hinata yell.

Hinata breathe in deeply as to calm herself and she began to speak again, making sure her voice was firm. "We need Gaara as King of Konohagakure. I am not as well known by the other kingdoms like the Bloody Mad Queen of Kirigakure. Her title alone would make other kingdoms hesitate to go to war with her. I am not known for anything," Hinata declared truthfully.

There were many questioning faces around the room. And Gaara himself was waiting to see where Hinata was going with this.

"King Gaara, on the other hand, is known as the Ruthless Cruel King of Sunagakure. Excuse me," Hinata whispered the last part to Gaara for her previous words, and he gave an acute nod for her to continue. "My point is that King Gaara had a goal of conquering Konohagakure, and he completed that goal in less than a year. With him as our king, other kingdoms won't be as quick to engage Konohagakure as they would if I was its sole ruler."

Hinata sat back down on her throne chair. She took a moment to gather herself, suddenly feeling exhausted. "Does that answer your question Mister Tanaka," Hinata asked the young man that still stood in front of the throne.

"I suppose it does, thank you my queen…my king." Yuki bowed to both of them and then left the throne room.

Gaara turned to Hinata, "I thought you married me to save you cousin," he said only loud enough for her to hear.

"I told you that I would marry you to save my cousin, but I actually went through with the marriage from my people." Hinata said, hoping he would not be upset about it. Sometimes Gaara would get angered at the smallest of things, but he also had an odd sense of humor.

Gaara chuckled, "It seems I've married a politician for a wife.

Hinata smiled, pleased with his response, "And I've married a king for my people."

Gaara then looked at the announcer and signaled with his hand, "Continue."

The complaints continued, but no one ever again brought up the question as to why Gaara was king.

.

.

**A/N:** I know I've made Sakura an 'A' class bitch but she won't stay that way. She won't make many appearances in this fic, but the next time Sakura do come back she'll be a 'good girl.' I needed Sakura to give Hinata a little push to get over her guilt of Sasuke. I was going to make this into two different chapters but I decided not to. I was a little worried about writing this chapter. I wasn't sure if people saw it as a useless chapter and I had a little trouble with a lot of the wording in this chapter. So please forgive me for y bad grammar, and I'll try to update soon; although I'm probably going to start updating a little slower now (bi-weekly or once a month), because of various reasons.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: In Need of Protection

**A/N:** I'm sorry y'all, I didn't expect it to take me this long to update. At first I was reading a lot of other people fics(I've been into NejiHina and GaaHina fics lately, sadly there isn't many for either pairing) and I kept on changing the plot to this chapter, but i hope y'all like it. Much thanks to all the reviews I got last chapter, they were much appreciated. I please review at the end. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Price of Honor<strong>_

Chap. 6: In Need of Protection

"I don't get it, I really don't fucking get it."

"Please calm down master. We can't afford to-"

"Shut up! I tell you what we can and cannot afford. And if I want to scream to the heavens about that treacherous son of a bitch, I will. It's been nearly an entire year and still he sits on the throne that is entitled to me, the throne that was promised to my father. He should have contacted me months ago, but I had a feeling he wouldn't.

But master, maybe he doesn't know about the promise that was made between your father and the-"

"He knows about the promise. Why do you think he conquered Konohagakure in the first place? He did it just to through that shit in my face."

"So what will you do now?"

"What I should have done years ago. I'm tired of ruling this sorry excuse for a kingdom, it's nothing but an oversized nomads land. It's about time that I take over Konohagakure. And I already have my first pawn in play."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The sun's rays hitting Gaara's closed eyelids were his wake-up call. He never stayed in bed this late in the morning, at least late for him. The beast inside him has begun to stir. No longer exhausted by war, the beast had begun to bother him again. Gaara hated the curse, seers had foretold of him before he was even born, before his parents were even born. The curse gave him instincts and abilities that were matched only by the other nine beasts that existed somewhere in the world. And the tattoo on his back was the image of the beast that lurked inside of him.

Gaara looked over and saw Hinata sleeping peacefully next to him. With her body facing him, he could see her slightly open mouth as she breathed slowly with her loose fists securely protecting her chest. She truly was a beautiful sight to wake up to. Gaara got up and made his way to the bathroom.

Hinata was awoken by a loud grunt followed by the sound of things falling. She turned her attention towards the bathroom door. Using her powers to look through the door, Hinata saw Gaara on the bathroom floor with a few items scattered around him. Hinata was at his side in seconds, he was slouched against the wall while holding his head. Hinata reached out her hand with the intention of helping him sit up, until his sharp words made her stop.

"Don't touch me," Gaara hissed. He had a horrible migraine and the muscles in his back were tense.

"What's wrong," Hinata asked. He looked like he was in so much pain. His eyes were now shut tight and the way he held his head…

"Just…" he paused for a moment to breathe, "Just give me a minute."

Hinata didn't move, she didn't say a word, and she didn't try to touch him again. Hinata just sat by Gaara's side as he waited for his headache to subside.

It felt like it took hours for his pain to diminish. Gaara got up on his own strength and rested against the bathroom sink. The muscles in his back visibly throbbed as they began to relax. Because of his beast Gaara would sometimes have powerful headache, they were random and thankfully rare.

"A-are you all right Gaara?" Hinata asked stuttering a bit. Not sure if Gaara would snap at her for speaking this time. "I have some ointment that I can make as an m-muscle relaxer."

"That will not be necessary Hinata, I am fine." Gaara said. He's been dealing with the effects of his cures for his whole twenty-one years of life, he didn't need her help.

Hinata silently decided to ignore his last statement as she began to pick up the items from the bathroom floor. "I can have it done by tonight," Hinata said. "Breakfast should be almost done by now, I'll bring some food up for you and you should…um…" Hinata didn't want to seem bossy or cross an invisible line, but her worry for Gaara's health kept her going. "Y-you should stay in bed and rest," she said with a tiny blush across her face.

Before Gaara could respond, Hinata was out the door. He would have stopped her, but he was just getting over a massive headache and his muscles hurt as if he'd just finish running for miles. Gaara took a deep breath and made his way to the dresser. He had an important meeting with the council today, so he couldn't stay in bed and rest like Hinata had suggested. By the time Gaara was fully dressed the bedroom door flew open only to reveal Hinata with a tray of food in hand.

Hinata was a little surprised to see Gaara wasn't in bed. She put the tray of food on the dresser in front of Gaara. "What are you doing? You should be resting." Hinata said.

"I'm on my way to the tower and I don't need rest," Garra said flatly and made his way to the door.

"B-but I…shouldn't you at least eat breakfast first," Hinata insistent.

Gaara stopped at the door and turned towards Hinata. "I have an important meeting with the council today. I woke up late today so there's no time for me to eat," Gaara explained. "Are you attending the meeting as well?" It was more of a rhetorical question considering Hinata has been to every meeting or gathering with him.

"Yes, but I must change clothes first," Hinata responded as she looked down at herself, still in her night clothes.

Gaara nodded, "I'll see you in the council room then." He was about to leave until Hinata stopped him.

"Wait," Hinata said before grabbing a croissant off the tray of food she brought in. She wanted him to eat something, especially after he's collapsed like he did this morning. "You can eat this on your way." Gaara grunted in response as he took the piece of bread and made his way towards the tower.

**. . .**

"The council will be disbanded in two months, after Hinata and I leave for Sunagakure." Gaara announced to the councilors and Hinata.

"When you say 'disbanded' do you mean we'll all be-" Gaara quickly cut the councilman off.

"What I mean is that none of your services are required. One king, one council. I already have a council in Sunagakure, so there'll be no need for you all." Gaara said flatly.

"So why can't we just join with you council," asked Councilman Danzo Shimura.

"Like this council, Sunagakure's council is made up of six members. If I were to do what you suggested Danzo, there'd be too many councilors to actually make effective decisions." Gaara countered.

"But is it really necessary for all of us to be dismissed from council?" This time Shikamaru asked the question.

"I agree, can't some of the councilors join with yours, maybe two or three?" Hinata decided to speak up this time. She had no idea that the meeting would be about this. "There might actually be some Sunagakure's councilors that were planning on retiring soon."

"I believe I speak for all of us when I say 'we don't plan on retiring anytime soon.'" Danzo said, completely disregarding the queen's suggestion. "And since we are still an official council, if we all vote against you, you would have to accept it my king."

Gaara chuckled at Danzo statement. "Do I look like a man that would accept any form of defiance?" Gaara asked. He was furious that this council would even think of trying to countermand he decision. Just thinking about it made his temper rose and the sand in his gourd responded to his emotions. "Do you honestly think I got my reputation by playing politics?"

For a long while, only the sound of Gaara's sand hitting the floor was heard. No one dared to speak. The king did not have a reputation of being merciful or even just.

"Councilman Danzo does not speak for all of us," Homura Mitokado said quickly. He was one of the oldest councilors, and he for one didn't want to die for another man's foolish words.

"Councilmen Homura speaks the truth. In fact I was planning on retiring, but I believed it was best not to considering…" Koharu Utatane said, letting her sentence trail off. She was also one of the oldest councilors and the only woman councilor. It was not the time for any councilor to retire considering they'd just come out of war. So she couldn't say that she was displeased with the king's decision to disband them.

"None of that matters. Just know that the council will be disbanded after my departure to Sunagakure." Gaara said as he stood up. "That is all I wish to speak of today, you are dismissed." One by one the councilors left the room, leaving only the king and queen to occupy the council's room.

"Was there something that you wanted to say to me," Gaara asked. He knew that his decision would not go well with anyone, but his decision was final.

"I…I can understand your reasoning, but must you dismiss the whole council? Can you not afford to add two of Konohagakure's council members to yours?" Hinata asked. She was more worried about how the people would take the news of the council's disbandment. Council members were chosen by the citizens and the king was usually chosen by the council, at least that how it worked in Konohagakure.

"Sunagakure's council will do just fine," Gaara said plainly.

"Why are you so final about this decision? You once told me the reason of our marriage was to lessen the possibility of Konohagakure revolting against you. But I'm telling you that the most common cause of a rebellion is the lack of equality. It's the main reason my own clan went into a civil war. If Konohagakure feels that their needs are no longer voiced in the council, they may begin to retaliate." Hinata said in a low voice.

"They will learn to deal with it," Gaara nearly shouted. He really didn't have the patience to discuss anything, his curse made sure of that.

Seeing that he wasn't in the best of moods, Hinata decided to call it a day. Silently she rose from the table, "W-well I'm off, I sh-should have the ointment I promised you done b-by the end of the day."

Gaara said nothing as she left the room. Over time he'd found out that Hinata only stuttered when she was startled or extremely nervous. He felt a little bad for raising his voice to her the way he did just moments ago. And he knew for sure that he'd startled her when she excused herself for the day. Hinata usually stayed with him for most of the day, only leaving when she had her own personal errands to run. He just needed time to get reacquaint with the activity of the beast inside him, and then he'd be back to normal.

He sighed to himself, sadly he was getting used to her presence and he would surely notice her absence for the duration of the day.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

When Hinata arrived home she ate herself a full breakfast. Hinata couldn't understand why Gaara was so hell-bent on disbanding the whole council. In the end, it was for the best to allow at least two council members to go to Sunagakure with them. Hinata sighed to herself, Gaara seemed to be acting strange in general. He's been more stubborn then usual and less will to take advice. She wondered if this how Gaara usually acted and he's just been playing nice the whole time. Hinata shook her head to rid herself of the thought.

When Hinata was finish eating she'd decided to go to the market place and get the herbs she needed to make the muscle relaxer for Gaara. When she was almost out the door, Tomoko stopped her.

"Hinata, what you're doing home so early?" Tomoko asked.

"I'm on my way to the market," Hinata said. There was a long pause between them and Hinata decided to ask, "You want to come with me?"

"Yes I would," Tomoko said. It has been a long time since her and Hinata has had some time alone. And she missed her friend dearly.

As they made their way to the market place they chatted up a storm, giggling and laughing about different things. When they arrived to the market place, Hinata decided to change the topic into something more personal.

"I see you and Lee have been spending a lot of time together," Hinata said. Tomoko blushed slightly and averted her face so Hinata could not see.

"We have not," Tomoko denied. "Did you even know that he is Lord Gaara's personal servant? It's kinda hard not to be around someone you live with." Tomoko tried to defend her action. She did spend a lot of time with Lee, but that was only because they lived together. And the fact that he was handsome, muscular, and had a voice that'd make a girl's toes curl didn't hurt.

"Uh-huh," was Hinata's only response when she saw Tomoko blush.

"What does 'uh-huh' suppose to mean?" Tomoko asked.

"Nothing," Hinata said as she paid the shopkeeper for the items she collected while talking to Tomoko. Hinata glanced at Tomoko and saw her friend glaring at her. Hinata sighed, "I meant nothing by it Tomoko, you analyzing my words too closely."

"I could say the same too you," Tomoko countered. Then she realized the direction they were walking. "Isn't home in the other way?"

"Yes, but I need one more ingredient for the ointment that can only be found in the forest." Hinata said as they made their way outside the walls of the city. As they passed the guards at the gate, Hinata nodded to them in acknowledgment and they bowed respectfully to her.

"Do you believe it's safe to leave the city walls without an escort?" Tomoko asked out of concern and slight fear.

"I know exactly where the plants are at and its close enough were the guards would hear us if we screamed." Hinata smiled at her friend and tried to reassure her, "You just worry too much."

Tomoko looked to the sky and saw the sun was setting. _'It's you who doesn't worry enough, my friend.'_

**. . . **

By the time Gaara arrived home the sun was completely out of sight, leave only an orange glow in the sky that would soon disappear as well. He didn't say anything to the servant he passed on the way to his room. All Gaara wanted was a good night's rest. Gaara wasn't surprised to see Hinata wasn't in their room, she was most likely eating dinner, so he removed his gourd then the rest of his clothes to take a quick shower. It was dark outside by the time Gaara was ready for bed. This time he was surprised that Hinata wasn't in bed.

'_Where the hell is she?'_ Gaara wondered. He walked to the bedroom door and called for the first servant he saw. "Hey, you've seen Hinata?"

"I'd seen Lady Hinata around mid-day with Tomoko, but they had departed shortly after. I assumed they had returned by now, my lord." The servant said as she looked towards the floor. Gaara resisted the urge to curse, that was not the answer he wanted.

"Go and see if she's down stairs with the cook." The servant ran to do as she was told. Gaara on the other hand walked down the hall to Lee's room. He pounded on the door a few times then opened without permission and shout, "Lee."

Lee shot straight up in bed, "Wha- huh…what happen?"

"Did you see Hinata today?"

'_You woke me up out of my damn sleep to ask me if I've seen your wife today.'_ Lee thought. Before he could actually respond a servant girl ran up to Gaara. Lee did hear what she said, but whatever it was made Gaara's face darken. Gaara gave her an acute nod and the servant walked away.

"Get ready, we have to go find Hinata." Was all Gaara said before walking to his own room. He heard an uncharacteristic curse erupt from Lee's room. Gaara didn't know where to look for Hinata, but he didn't have time to organize a huge search. It would be best if he looked himself first just in case something bad happened to her. Gaara went to his room to put on his gourd then made his way to the front door.

Lee was all ready at the house front door waiting for Gaara. "You ready?"

Gaara gave a short nod and they made their way outside. They didn't have to look at all, as soon as they stepped outside they saw a small group of guards walking towards them with the queen. Lee saw that one of the guards was carrying Tomoko and he ran to her side.

"What happened," the question came from both Lee and Gaara.

"Tomoko tripped and hit her head on a rock," Hinata said. There was a cloth covering the small gash near Tomoko's temple. "I've already tended to her wound, but she can't to go to sleep tonight."

Lee took Tomoko from the arms of the guard. He was a little surprised, Tomoko didn't seem like the clumsy type. "How did you trip Tomoko?"

"It wasn't entirely my fault. I tried to tell Hinata we shouldn't have gone outside the city's walls." Tomoko tried to defend herself. It wasn't her fault that she got scared and tripped while trying to run.

"You went outside the walls. Why?" Gaara asked, but he didn't really feel like hearing the reason why. He just wanted to get some rest. "Never mind, at least you didn't go without guards." He said, not know that the guards weren't with them the whole time. Gaara dismissed the guards with a small nod and they went back to their original post.

Tomoko made a little clicking sound with her mouth while still in Lee's arms. "The guards weren't always with us. They only came after they hear me scream," she said as they made their way back into the home.

"You went outside the gate without escorts?" Hinata could tell Gaara was piss by the sound of his voice.

"We didn't go too far from the gate. The guards were even able to hear Tomoko scream when she got scared because the bushes started to rattled. I made sure no one was even in the area before we left the city's walls. It was only a rabbit that scared her," Hinata said. She was born a Hyuuga after all. But that wasn't good enough for Gaara. He couldn't wait to return to his desert land, and when they did, a few things were going to change.

"I'll make sure to assign you a personal guard when we live in Sunagakure, for now Lee will stay with you when ever you leave this house." Gaara said, and then walked away to go to their bedroom.

Hinata didn't want a personal guard. She hadn't had one since she left her Hyuuga home, and she loved it. Neji used to be her personal guard and he kind of left her with a complex. There was a time when he hated her, so the whole protecting thing didn't really work for him at the time. She didn't want another person feeling like they was born only to die for her. And she could take care of herself.

Hinata trailed behind Gaara until they were in their bedroom. "I don't need a babysitter. I can take care of myself." Hinata said sternly.

"A guard is not a babysitter. And have you even killed anyone before?"

"N-no, but I do have a-"

"So how do you expect me to believe that you can defend yourself? I bet you never even been in an actual fight. You always had someone there to protect you or to defend your honor." Gaara said with much argue. "Your clan has the power to see through shit, that's it. Not to through fire or to even transport yourself way from the danger."

Hinata was insulted on the behalf of her clan. They could do a lot more than just see through stuff with the right training. She might have never killed before, but she felt she could hold her own against someone. "I don't want a personal guard."

"In this matter, what you want is irrelevant. You'll have a guard with you always, and that's the end of it." Gaara said rather coldly. He didn't want to talk no more about it. He couldn't afford for her to be kidnapped or anything else. Gaara made his way to their bed and laid down.

Hinata still stood at the door with a hurt look on her face. She couldn't understand why Gaara has been in such a bad mood lately. And for some reason, that alone upset her.

Gaara notice that Hinata wasn't saying anything or moving. So he turned around to look at her. He felt guilty after he saw her face, but before he could even say anything, Hinata turned around a left the room. When Hinata didn't come back immediately, Gaara just laid in bed glaring at the door until his eyes fell close from sleep.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hours later Lee was trying his best to keep Tomoko and himself awake. Hinata had said that she'd tend to Tomoko head as best she could with the items she bought from earlier today, but she feared that Tomoko might have a concussion because of the head wound. She'd also said that Tomoko need to stay awake until they could visit a doctor tomorrow and know for sure.

"Come on Tomoko, you got to stay up." Lee said in a pleading voice. Tomoko rested her head on the dining room table, only seconds away from being in dream land.

"Please let me sleep!"

"Let's go for a walk, I'm sure that'll get your youthfulness going." Lee said as a yawn escaped his own mouth.

"I don't care if I slip into a coma. At least I'll be well rested then." Tomoko said, far from joking.

Lee sighed to himself, "What would get you to wake up?"

That made a mischievous smile spread across Tomoko's face. She got up until she was standing in front of Lee. "There is one thing that could get me fully awake," she said as she wrapped her arms around Lee neck and stared at his lips. She was tired of wait for Lee to make the first move. She lifted herself off the floor and stood on her tiptoes.

Lee didn't move back when he saw Tomoko coming closer to him with her eyes closed. He'd wanted to kiss her for a while now, but something always stopped him, something always made him think twice about it. But not this time, Lee closed his eyes and draws himself into Tomoko.

"_**Ahhhh**_!" a high pitch scream halted their action.

The scream came from upstairs. Lee looked at Tomoko and said, "Go find some guards and tell them the king is in danger." He grabbed a knife from out of his boots and handed it to her. "And stay safe." After that Lee ran to were the scream came from, and Tomoko did as he said.

**. . . .**

_Minutes earlier with Hinata:_

Hinata had lain in bed awake throughout the night. She never returned to hers and Gaara's bedroom. She wanted time to herself and to be away from Gaara, so she stayed in the room across from his. He has been so stubborn lately, listening to no one's advice and he was so absolute about is decisions. He has been so hell-bent on even the most trivial of things, and that displeased her greatly, but it was not her intention to loss much needed sleep over it.

Hinata sat up and rested her back against the bed's headboard. She lifted her left leg to her chest and pulled up the pants leg. There was a belt around her calf that held a dagger. Hinata smiled to herself when she pulled the weapon out of its sheath. Tenten had given it to her on her eighteenth birthday. Tenten had even taught her how to use it, and she had advised Hinata to always keep it on her. Hinata always thought the weapon was beautifully crafted with a golden hilt.

Hinata sighed to herself. She obviously wasn't getting any sleep tonight. _'Maybe I should just go downstairs and help Lee keep Tomoko awake,'_ Hinata thought. She flung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

But before Hinata could even move on step, she felt an unfamiliar presence nearby. Hinata activated her powers and her eyes began to glow in the dark. She saw a strangely cloth man in her and Gaara's bedroom, holding a sword as he moved towards a sleeping Gaara.

'_No, Gaara!'_

**. . . .**

Gaara was sleeping peacefully until he was woken by a cooling sensation pressed against his neck. His eyes snapped open and he saw a masked man pressing a sword to his throat. Gaara tried to sit up until he felt the assassin press the weapon harder into him, Gaara slowly laid his head back onto his pillow.

Then Gaara realized where he was and his head twisted to the side, _'Hinata.'_

But she wasn't there. He quickly turned his attention back to the assassin. Gaara knew he wasn't short on enemies, but he didn't know who this man was or who sent him. An assassin shouldn't even be able to get this close to him, not unless he had inside help. Gaara's mind started to race with possibilities. The council had a motive to get rid of him now, after he told them of their disbandment. But Hinata wasn't here beside him where she should be. Maybe she was the one who hired this assassin or she could very while be in on it with the council. She truly didn't seem like the type, Hinata seemed to be a genuinely kind person, but Gaara knew all too well about fake kindness.

"Who sent you," Gaara asked the assassin as he tried to summon his sand, but to no avail. He had left his gourd downstairs after he returned to the house with Hinata, so he was too far from his sand to actually use before the assassin heard it.

"Silence! You are not in the position to be asking me question," said the assassin roughly. "My master demands that you give what is due."

"And what exactly do I owe your master-"

"You are not to ask any questions, my master said so." Spat the assassin.

"Then your master is stupid. How the hell am I going to give you what your master wants if I don't know what is." Gaara countered. This man gave Gaara the impression that he was mentally unstable. A far cry from a real assassin, but you didn't have to be a professional killer to kill someone.

"Shut up, you're the stupid one. What my master wants cannot be carried away, but only walked upon. I should just kill you now for your stupidity, master would be so proud of me," the assassin started laughing after that statement.

The weight of his situation bearded down on him even more now. Gaara had no weapons near him and his sand wasn't even on the same floor level as him. He looked up at the ceiling; he was going to be murdered by this laughing crazed assassin. When the laughing cease abruptly Gaara turned his head back in the direction of the assassin.

Gaara eyes grow a tenth its normal size when he saw Hinata had a dagger at the assassin throat.

"D-drop your sword, s-slowly." Her voice wasn't very intimidating, but she pressed her dagger harder into his neck for good measure. The would-be assassin dropped his weapon quickly and it hit the floor with a loud clinking sound. Even thought the assassin didn't do precisely as Hinata said, he still relinquished his weapon without hurting Gaara and that was her main goal.

Gaara quickly stood and picked up the assassin's abandon weapon. He felt bad for doubting Hinata's trust but now was not the time. He needed to get Hinata way from being so close to the man. Gaara lifted the sword and held it at the assassin's chest.

"Hinata, come over here." Gaara said to Hinata. "Don't. You. Move." Unlike Hinata, Gaara's voice promised death if he was disobeyed by the assassin.

Hinata walked slowly to the assassin's side with her dagger still at his neck, and then she scurried to Gaara's side. When she looked up, Hinata was met with a small smile from Gaara. It might have gone unnoticed by most people, but after living with him for months Hinata could definitely tell it was a smile.

"Well," Gaara started, "Since I am now in the position to be asking questions: who sent you?"

"My master told me to tell you that she wants what is owed to her."

"Again, who is your master and what exactly do I 'owe' her?"

"I know her as no other. Her name is master and she is my master. Master said you would know what she wanted, and she is tired of waiting for it." The assassin said. He was not suppose to say anything, he know his master would be very angry with him. He needed to leave.

"Maybe you just need a little pain to jog your memory," Gaara said as he was about to step closer until Hinata stop him.

"Be careful, his ability is to turn invisible." Hinata whispered.

'_How the hell do you know that,'_ Gaara thought as he looked into his wife glowing eyes. A sniveling sound made Gaara turn his attention back to the assassin.

"I will not betray my master," the assassin said with tears in his eyes. He pulled out a knife in his back pocket and thrust it into his chest with a roaring scream, "_**Ahhhh**_!"

'_Gods damnit!'_ Gaara cursed to himself.

Lee came rushing into their bedroom and saw the dead body on the floor. "Good job Gaara, but are you both all right?"

"That crazy son of a bitch killed himself. But I'm alright," Gaara looked at Hinata. "Are you alright Hinata," he asked as his hand land on the small of her back.

"Yeah," Hinata said as she stared at the assassin lifeless body. She blinked a few times as if breaking out of a trance, "Yeah I'm fine. Do you think he will be the last assassin?"

"If this woman he was talking about actually have control over more _clandred_, I'm certain there will be more assassins." Gaara declared as he heard people running up the stairs. Moments later Tomoko along with some guards were standing outside his bedroom door. "Hinata, how can you even tell what kind of powers someone has?"

"A Hyuuga c-can do a lot more than s-see through walls," Hinata said referring to their conversation from earlier that night. Gaara smirked down at her then looked at the dead assassin once more.

"Well one thing's for sure, there'll be no more walking around unprotected."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N:** Woo! Finally done. I feel like I've just swallowed a big pill. Lol. I hoped you guys out there liked it. I have changed this chapter so many times it's not even funny. But how did y'all like it? Do you know where I'm going with the plot (probably not, because I don't know too much myself)? What do you think I should do next? Please review and tell me your thoughts. And if you have any criticism for me, I only ask that you be gentle.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7: Homeward Bound

**A/N:** Hi everyone, finally got this chapter up. I'm so happy, I have 24 reviews so far, hopefully I'll have 30 by next chapter(but that might be wishful thinking). Anyways, I hope ya'll enjoy this chap.

_**The Price of Honor**_

Chap. 7: Homeward Bound

Many things have changed in the passing weeks since the assassination attempt. One of those things would be the relationship Lee and Tomoko have developed. With Lee being placed as Hinata temporary personal guard, they had plenty of time to get to know each other better. But Lee and Tomoko weren't the only ones treading new grounds in a relationship, so were Gaara and Hinata. But of course there are always a few problems in every relationship, whether it was professional or personal.

"Gaara," Hinata said his name softly to gain his attention. When he looked up from the scroll documents he was reading she continued, "Have you given any thought about what I said concerning the council?" Hinata was getting desperate about convincing Gaara to allow some of Konohagakure's councilors to join his council. It has been weeks, but still Gaara steadfast to his original decision. But Hinata felt she was wearing him down, or at least she hoped.

"For fuck's sake Hinata," Gaara said. He was so tired of hearing about the disbandment of the council. He was almost willing to allow the whole damn council to come with them to Sunagakure, so Hinata would just stop _nagging_ him. "We just had that discussion yesterday. Don't you think you could give me a little more time to consider what you said?"

Hinata looked out the windows of Gaara's office and said, "I know but…it's almost time for us to leave for Sunagakure." Hinata dreaded the fact that she would have to leave her home. Of course she used to travel a lot with her father when he was still living, but this time was different. She would leave this home to make a new one, only to return for visits, never to stay. '_There's no need to think about that now,'_ Hinata thought and turn her attention back to her king. "Now would be the best time to make your decision."

'_I've already made my decision,'_ Gaara thought as he made a sound close to a snarl. Obviously his decision wasn't good enough for her. He didn't want the council to join them to Sunagakure, not even two councilors that Hinata was trying to negotiate in going. But he was just so tired of this. "Fine, Hinata."

Besides nagging him, Gaara swore Hinata did other things to try and wear him down about the council, like not baking those spotted cookies he loved so much. He even went as far as asking the home cook to prepare him some, but the cook said that wasn't in his area of expertise. The cook suggested that Gaara checked out the town's bakery for chocolate chip cookies, but the sweetest thing they served were muffins. Sighing to himself, Gaara recalled the one morning he asked Hinata about baking some cookies.

_**Flashback:**_

_Hinata was making tea to help prepare herself for the day ahead. The weeks seemed to be going by fast, and she was starting to get anxious. Anxious about the disbandment of the council. Hinata feared there'd be an uproar in Konohagakure once the people heard of the disbandment. She's been busy thinking of things that would convince Gaara to change his decision, but so far the only thing she's come up with was to talk to him about the issue. _

_Hinata didn't notice Gaara come into the kitchen until he released a low, grunting sound that resembled a 'good-morning.' _

_Hinata nodded her head in acknowledgment of him. She was lost in thought until Gaara decided to speak again._

"_So," he said first to gain her attention, "Why haven't you bake any cookies lately?"_

_That one, simple question made Hinata uncharacteristically angry. Here she was wracking her brain, trying to stop a possible pending upraise, and he's think about __**cookies**__. _

"_Why haven't you allowed Konohagakure's council to join yours?" Hinata asked flatly with an almost deadpan expression. _

_Gaara just walked away as if the question was never meant to be answered. He made sure not to engage in any kind of conversation with Hinata for the remainder of that day._

_**End of Flashback.**_

'_Some battles are better lost than won,'_ Gaara thought. He looked back down at the papers on his desk and said, "I will allow two councilors to join my council in Sunagakure, and _only_ two. You and the council decided who the two will be. I do not want to hear another word about it. Just inform me who the two councilors will be." And that was that. He sighed, and then went back to reading the scrolls.

Gaara didn't notice when Hinata got up from her sit and made her way to his side. But he did notice the soft, warm lips that pressed against his cheek a second later. It was a quick, innocent, little thank you kiss that seemed to chain him sweetly.

"Thank you, Gaara." Hinata said softly near his ear so he could hear her clearly. And she was out the door before Gaara could even catch the blush on her cheeks.

He unconsciously brought a hand up to the cheek Hinata kissed. Gaara half smiled, half smirk, when he thought of the kiss as his reward for allow two councilors to join his council.

**. . . .**

It took Hinata more time then she expected to gather all the councilors to have a meeting. But finally they were all sitting in the council's room.

"I've called this emergency meeting to inform you all that the king has decided to allow two councilors to join his council in Sunagakure. We must discuss and decided who will be those two councilors…" Hinata paused for a moment then continued, "It would be preferable if we could come to a final decision today, but I understand if that was not possible."

"Well it's about time, I was starting to wonder if you had any _influence_ over your new husband," Danzo said and Hinata frowned.

It was the way Danzo said it that made Hinata frown. His statement could have been interpreted in many ways and she wanted clarification. But before Hinata could say anything, Shikamaru interjected.

"You'd do well to remember that it's the queen to whom you speak, Danzo." Shikamaru said rather defensively. He knew very well what Danzo was trying to imply when he made that statement. Danzo was basically saying that Hinata had no influence over Gaara as a woman, meaning she was no good in bed. And that was a very personal and sensitive matter for anyone.

"I never forget to whom I am speaking to, and unlike you, I will be one of the two councilors that leaves for Sunagakure." Danzo said in a matter-of-fact way. He was quite an arrogant man, and Hinata wasn't surprised that he last in council so long.

'_It's the bullheaded ones that stay empowered for so long,'_ Hinata thought. "First let's find out who doesn't mind retiring from council," Hinata said try to store a little order before a fight broke out or something rather close to it.

"Well as you all know, Koharu and I have already said that we were planning on retiring. We have both gotten too old for this and I would like to enjoy my grandchildren before they become too old for me," Homura said with a smile.

"My wife is pregnant with our fifth child," said one of the younger councilmen with a goofy grin on his face. "My family is well settled here, and I do not plan to leave my homeland for a job. I can find work elsewhere right here in Konohagakure, so I'm willing to retire from council."

"Well that's three councilors that are willing to retire. Now all we need is one more councilor to decide if they're staying here in Konohagakure," Danzo said. "And as I said before, I'm not planning on retiring. So that just leaves Shikamaru and Osamu."

"Well unlike you, Danzo, my life doesn't revolve around this council." Osamu smirked when he received a glare from Danzo. "I'm an important member in my clan and cannot relocate. So I am forced to retire by default." He pushed his seat away from the table and said, "Then that leaves Danzo and Shikamaru the responsibility of representing Konohagakure in Sunagakure. Now that that's settled, I asked that this meeting may be adjourned, my queen, I have other matters to attend to."

"Uh…yes…of course, that was all I wished to discuss. You may be dismissed," Hinata said uncertain. She didn't expect the meeting to be done so quickly and without much quarrel, but she was happy that it was resolved none the less. As everyone left the room, Shikamaru made a comment to Danzo.

"It seems that I am one of the councilors leaving for Sunagakure," Shikamaru said slyly, responding to Danzo's earlier comment which earned him a death glare.

"You better watch your tone when you speak to me, boy!"

The anger in his voice made Hinata stop in her tracks as she headed to the door. Not many people knew of Danzo powers, but Hinata had the ability to see just what he was capable of with her own powers. Danzo was a powerful _clandestined_ with the same powers of the Uchiha clan, meaning he was not a man to be taken lightly.

"That's enough Danzo, you are one of the councilor that will actually stay a councilor. You should be rejoicing with your fellow councilman instead of fighting." Hinata said trying to make her voice sound as firm as possible.

Danzo didn't look at Hinata or Shikamaru as he stomped out of the council's room. It was apparent to everyone that he didn't like his fellow councilman or his queen.

"You didn't have to dismiss him like that, I could have taken care of him myself." Shikamaru said.

"I know you could, but it's best that he didn't get too riled up." Hinata said, and when she got a questionable look she sighed. "If you ever do engage in a fight with Danzo, it would be best if you don't make any eye contact with him."

"Oh," was all Shikamaru said. Hinata could almost feel the wheels in his head turning and she smiled. She knew it wouldn't be long before Shikamaru found out what she meant.

**. . . .**

Gaara was greeted home with the sweet smell of Hinata's baking, something that he'd long-awaited. He dropped off his gourd in their bedroom, an action he made sure to repeat every night since the incident with the assassin. He made his way back downstairs to the kitchen. Passing some of the servants at the dining room table enjoying Hinata's freshly baked sweeties. Even Lee and the home cook had no shame in gulfing down the queen's hard labor.

Gaara walked into the kitchen and saw Hinata standing over the oven. Hinata smiled at him when she realized he was there.

"Hello Gaara," Hinata said, she picked up the plate of chocolate chip cookies she'd made earlier and then placed it on the small kitchen table. "I've made these just for you." Hinata baked to show her gratitude to Gaara about the council.

Gaara said nothing as he sat in front of the plate of cookies Hinata placed on the table. Gaara thought of this as another reward for allowing two council members to join his council. He relished the spotted cookies Hinata baked, and he loved the idea of Hinata cooking these cookies just for him.

He watched Hinata move around the kitchen as he ate the spotted cookies. Since that night with the assassin, Gaara has found an undisputed trust for Hinata. And a thing such as trust didn't come easy to him. The memory of Hinata standing with a dagger at the assassin's throat flashed through his mind, and he smirked. His gentle queen was will to kill to protect him. His chest tightened at the thought, and he tried to ignore the feeling by eating another cookie.

"I had a meeting with the council after I left your office," Hinata said out the blue as she took some cinnamon rolls out of the oven.

"Hn," was Gaara's only response. He really didn't want to hear another thing about the damn council.

"They've already come to a decision on who will leave for Sunagakure; Danzo and Shikamaru." Hinata said happily, and Gaara was pissed.

How were they able to pick the two councilors he hated most. If they picked anyone else, he would be fine, but they decided on the insubordinate jackass and the know-it-all councilman. Gaara looked up from his plate of cookies and saw Hinata applying icing to her freshly baked cinnamon rolls. He sighed to himself, Hinata was probably happy with the outcome of the decision. He knew out of all the councilors Hinata favored the Nara, and he her. That was evident since his first conversation with the councilman in his office.

"Oh," Hinata said as if she just realized something, "I'll be at the Hyuuga's household tomorrow." Hinata said smiling as she made her way to the small kitchen table. "I'll probably be there all day, just to let you know."

Gaara listen as Hinata continued talking. Apparently she was chatty tonight.

"And Neji said he'd teach me to ride horseback. I never did it before, when I used to travel with my father we'd always ride in a carriage. He said it's a valuable lesson to le-"

"Wait, Neji is teaching you to ride a horse?" Gaara asked, and Hinata immediately realized her mistake. For some reason they didn't like each other. Well she knew why Neji didn't like Gaara, and she could understand Neji's reason. Gaara order for Neji to be beaten the night he'd entered Konoha, to help _persuaded_ her to accept his proposal. But Hinata didn't understand why Gaara dislike Neji.

"Yes, he said it is something I should learn if I'm traveling such a distance without…um…" _'…Without the protection of the clan.'_ Hinata finished off her sentence in her mind.

"Why didn't you just ask me to teach you?" Gaara asked, Hinata tried not to frown because he almost sounded defensive.

"I thought you wouldn't have the time to."

"Well I do have the time," Gaara responded back quickly.

'_Ooookay…'_ Hinata thought. It was odd how Gaara seem to be on the defense in the conversation. "Is this because you hate Neji? Why do you hate him so much?" Hinata asked rather boldly.

"No, and I just don't like that man." Gaara lied. He absolutely despised Hinata's cousin. Despite all that Gaara did the night he arrived in Konoha, despite all that he said, the only thing that convinced Hinata to accept his proposal was the sight of her bloody and bruised cousin. Just the sight of a hurt Neji was enough to make Hinata succumb and agree to marry a certified monster. And that pissed him off to no end for two reasons. One being, he wanted no man to have that kind of power over Hinata. As her husband and king, he was the only one allowed to such a power over her. And the second reason was the fact that he would have Neji to thank for his marriage.

"I'll arrive here earlier tomorrow and teach you the basics to riding a horse," Gaara continued on. "I have no dispute about you being with your family. I'm sure you have your goodbyes in order." He knew that she'd be spending more time with her friends and family nearing the time they would leave for Sunagakure. She had many people to say goodbye to, and he would not stop her from doing so.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hinata was at the Hyuuga compound for most of the day. Tomoko and Lee separated from her the moment they entered the grounds. She spent all her time with Hanabi since Neji was in and out of meeting. They talked about random things, and even though the things they spoke of were insignificant, Hinata felt a certain relief with their conversation.

When Hinata had first relinquished her birthright of heir to Neji, Hanabi was one of the many who were displeased with Hinata's decision. And even though it wasn't Hanabi's birthright to become heir, she felt as though she had more entitlement to the position than Neji. But as time went on, Hanabi saw the change that happened in the Hyuuga clan. They didn't become one big happy family, but they no long had an insufferable tension or a fueling hatred for each other. And Hanabi had enough humility to say that she was wrong about her first presumption of Hinata's decision.

It wasn't until now, that Hinata realized that her sister really did accept her decision about making Neji the clan's heir. For them to speak so freely to each other was a welcomed relief.

"So how's your hubby Hinata?" Hanabi asked at complete random considering they were just talking about the garden. Hinata blushed at how her sister referred to Gaara.

"G-gaara is alright, I suppose," Hianta said.

"You suppose," Hanabi repeated in a suggestive tone. "I got to be honest sis, I'm a little concerned."

"About wh-"

"I hear he's abusive," Hanabi said quickly and bluntly. Then she turned to stand directly in front of her sister. "Is that true, Hinata?"

"Of course not, and who told you such a thing?" Hinata said defensively. Hinata was no stranger to Gaara's cruel reputation, but he was never mean to her. There were times when he was a little insensitive to her emotions, but it never came close to the borderline of abuse. Hinata haven't even seen Gaara kill anyone before; although there were times he seemed close to doing so, but that kind of anger was never directed at her.

"No one in particular," Hanabi said not wanting to give away her source. "Neji said he is a complete and utter ass."

"But that's different from saying he's abusive, Hanabi." Was all Hinata said, she couldn't really defend Gaara about being an ass. Hinata just figured people were entitled to their opinions.

For a long while there was an awkward silence between them.

"There's no need for you to be concerned Hanabi. I'm not in an abusive relationship, and even if I was I would not have stayed long. I would have found a way to escape my marriage by now if that was true," Hinata said with a sigh, trying to put her sister's mind at ease.

"That's all I'm saying sis, that I would help you if that rumor was true."

Hinata then walked closer to Hanabi and gave her a hug with an affectionate kiss on the forehead. "Thank you, my sister."

As the day drew on the sisters continued to talk about random things, none as serious as the one concerning the king's and queen's relationship, but they enjoyed being in each other company while they still could. But eventually Hinata excused herself, saying that she needed to speak with Neji about some training lesson before heading back home.

Hinata walked through the halls of the Hyuuga household until she arrived outside of Neji office. But before she tried to open the door a guard standing near stopped her, she was surprised to see he wasn't a Hyuuga.

"My lord asked to not be disturbed during the meeting," the guard said to Hinata.

"Neji is my cousin, he will understand and I just need to speak with him for a moment."

"I was not referring to Lord Hyuuga, I was speaking of King Gaara." The guard responded.

"Oh," was all Hinata said. She didn't like the idea of Neji and Gaara being in a room alone, so she tried to press on. "Well I am-"

"I know who you are, my lady." The guard said slowly, he didn't not want to upset the queen but he feared his king's wrath if Gaara did not accept the intrusion from his wife. "But the king asked for no disturbances."

Hinata sighed, she understood the man had a job to do. "I understand." Before Hinata even had the chance to walk away, Neji's door open to reveal Gaara.

"You ready to leave," Gaara asked Hinata.

"U-um, yeah, but first I must tell Neji that you'll be teaching me h-"

"That's already been taken care of," he interrupted her. Gaara then pressed his hand to the small of her back and said, "Let's go."

Hinata did what she was told without protest.

**. . . .**

Hinata was exhausted. She had no idea it's be this hard to learn horseback riding. They've been at it for hours now, and Hinata was near ready to give up. She was quickly starting to lose the reasoning why she needed to learn how to ride a horse. Her cousin had said it was a good skill to have. To know how to escape from danger if need be. But she was starting to lose sight of that.

"Keep your hands on the reins like I've showed you, Hinata." Gaara wasn't exactly the best of teachers. He'd only showed her how to ride the horse once, and the thing seemed to get spooked at everything.

"The horse isn't acting right, I think it saw a snake or something." Hinata declared.

Gaara sighed, it's always easier to put the blame elsewhere. "If the horse saw a snake, you would know."

Horses were scary animals that jump at they own damn shadow, at least that how Gaara felt about every horse other than his own. Gaara walked in front of the horse to make it stop moving. Then he surprised Hinata by jumping on the saddle right behind her.

"Move your hands," Gaara said as he grasped the reins from her hold.

Hinata was embarrassed at how close they were, with her back pressed against his chest, not even a breeze of air could separate them. But in all honesty, she wouldn't complain.

"Now, to make him walk you only have to whip the reins once and he'll go." Gaara demonstrated by doing exactly as he said, and the horse began to walk slowly. "And when you want to stop-" Gaara continued to act out what he said, "-you only need to pull back the reins and sit deep."

Gaara released the reins when the horse came to a stop. He rested his hands on either side of Hinata's waist to help balance himself. He smirked when he felt her stiffen at his touch. They've been married for nearly a year now and they're still strangers to each other touch.

"Now you try," Gaara commanded.

Hinata grabbed the reins slowly, unsure of herself, and whips them once like Gaara did only moments before. Unfortunately the horse did not react the same way.

The horse neighed then jumped back to stand on its hind legs. Hinata limbs went wild, trying to find something to stop her unavoidable fall which caused her to spin in midair. Gaara, realizing they were fall, tried to brace for the impact. He wrapped his arms around Hinata so he would break her fall, and she wrapped her arms around Gaara's head. Both trying to furiously protect the other.

Gaara took the brunt of the fall with Hinata's arms only protecting his head, and although he would never admit it, he was grateful. They stayed in each other's embrace for a long while, adsorb the aftershock, Gaara was the first to break the silence between them.

"My horse is pretty damn strong," he pant out, exhausted from the fall. "You'll just ride with me on our way to Sunagakure."

Hinata just nodded her head which rested against his chest, she had no disputes about that.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

*****A week later in Suna*****

Temari was nervously pacing in the king's tower. Gaara should have arrived by now, and the sun was already setting. _'Clam down Temari, he's traveling with over half an army,'_ she thought to clam herself down. After conquering Konohagakure, Gaara sent back some of its warrior to help defend Suna in case of an attack, and now he was returning with the rest of the army. But he wasn't here at the time he said he'd be back in his letter.

"And where the hell is Kankuro," Temari yelled at everyone, but no one in particular. She had summoned Kankuro hours ago to wait for Gaara arrival with her and the council. The fact that Gaara hadn't arrived yet was beside the point. At that moment a woman came barging into the king's tower.

"I've just seen Lord Gaara arriving at the western gate with rest of the army, Lady Temari." The woman said panting loudly.

"Thank you Matsuri," Temari said to the younger woman. "Let's go everyone," she directed to the council.

They lazily made their way through the streets of Suna. Even though it was night, Suna was a well lit city because most businesses only opened at night. They walked no more than two blocks before running into Gaara and the small group of people with him. The only two people Temari recognized were Gaara and his servant Lee.

When they were in hearing range of each other Temari spoke first. "Thank the gods you're okay," she said to Gaara who didn't seem to be in the best of moods. "If you had arrived earlier you would have been received with a more proper greeting."

"That wouldn't have been necessary Temari," Gaara responded flatly. In all honesty, he didn't want to be greeted back home. He didn't have the patience to shake people hands and answer their questions. Right now he needed a good night's sleep.

"U-um Gaara," Hinata was the one to speak this time. She did not want to stop any reunions Gaara might have but she was dog-tired from their travels. "Where will we be st-staying?"

Before Gaara could respond, Temari interjected. "Who the hell are you to speak to the king so informally," she asked, not knowing who the dark haired woman was.

"I'm H-hinata," she said softly. Hinata knew full well that the woman named Temari was her new sister-in-law, and she was embarrassed that this was how they first meet. Gaara sighed to himself when he saw Temari confused expression. He realized that Hinata response was not educational to her status as queen, but Temari should've been familiar with Hinata's name because of the letters he sent throughout the pass year.

"Did you read any of the letters I sent you, Temari?" Gaara asked, he concluded that it would be best if Temari found out Hinata's status on her own. He glanced at Hinata and saw that she was staring at the ground, and he resisted the urge to shake his head. There were times when his queen was impressionably self-assuring and then there were times when she was embarrassingly shy.

"Of course I have, but what does that have to do with who she is?" his sister asked. Temari couldn't understand why Gaara was talking about letters when this plain looking servant girl just addressed him, the king of Sunagakure and Konohagakure, so informally.

"I don't have the patience for this right now," Gaara declared. "If you actually read my letters you'd know who Hinata is." He then grasped Hinata's arm and led them towards the king's tower; which was also their home. But Temari was right on their heels, with the others behind her.

"Then just tell me w-" Temari ranting was quickly cut off.

"Have you lost your damn mind," Gaara bawled. He turned around to face his sister fully. The beast inside him has been restless the moment they left Konoha. He didn't have the patience for his sister nagging, and she _knew better_ than to follow him after he walked away. "Hinata is my fucking _wife_. I would think you, as my sister, could remember if I got married; even if you were informed through only a damn letter." Gaara's voice and body posture changed, and even his eyes change into a bright amber color. "And since when have you been so concerned with who shows me respect when you yourself lack that simple concept."

Temari didn't say a word, no one did.

This was the first time Hinata actually feared Gaara more than she did the first night they met. She never saw him mad enough for his eyes to change colors. And the reaction from Temari, and the Suna's councilors, made her even more scared. Temari's eyes seemed to be frozen in terror, her body was stiff yet she seemed ready to bolt. And although Hinata didn't know Temari, the fear she saw in her sister-in-law's face made her want to protect Temari.

"Gaara," she said to draw his attention away from her terrified in-law. But when Gaara turned his fearsome gaze to her, she almost regretted her action. His now amber eyes, as beautiful as they were, nearly made her take a step back. Swallowing her own fear, Hinata spoke again, "It's been a long day. We should all just get some rest."

Gaara regarded Hinata a moment longer before turning to walk away. He knew he needed to calm down. Even though Hinata voice was even, the look in her eyes showed her true emotions. Gaara was used to seeing other people staring at him with fear struck faces. But he didn't like to see her eyes filled with fear, and he hated knowing he was the cause of that fear.

Hinata closed her eyes in relief as everyone else began to breathe again. She had no plans in following Gaara to which she assumed to be their bedroom. But her plans where quickly put to an end when Gaara called for her to follow him. So with slow and heavy steps, Hinata trailed after him.

The moment Gaara and Hinata was out of sight, the councilors quickly left. Lee led Tomoko into the king's tower, he lived where Gaara lived, but he had to continuously reassure Tomoko that everything was alright. Only Temari, Danzo, and Shikamaru stood outside the king's tower. Shikamaru was the first to break their silence as he lit a well needed cigarette.

"Well he seemed piss," Shikamaru stated indifferently.

Temari could only nod in agreement. "I didn't expect him to react so aggressively," she responded truthfully. Temari believed she knew her brother well enough to whether or not he was about to kill her, but apparently she was wrong. She hadn't seen Gaara in over two years, and she assumed that the war changed him for the worse.

"For what it's worth, he wasn't really going to hurt you." Shikamaru declared, and Temari looked at him like he was insane. "Now can you direct me to the nearest inn?"

"Wait," Temari started, "Did you just say that Gaara wouldn't have hurt me?" She thought for sure she was talking to a blind man, "Did you not see h-"

"Gaara just like to blow smoke every now and again," Shikamaru chuckled as he puffed on his cigarette.

"People who believe Gaara is 'just blowing smoke'," she said, "…end up dead."

He just shrugged, "That might be true for most, but not for all."

"Look, all I want to know is will you show me where a hotel is located," this time it was Danzo who spoke. Temari rolled her eyes before showing them to the nearest inn.

**. . . .**

"I'm sorry," Gaara's lips thinned, the words felt so foreign coming from his mouth. "I'm sorry if I frightened you earlier."

He didn't like apologizing, but he needed to do something to make her stop acting so….different. She seemed to be tip-toeing around him, trying not to gain his attention in any way. Hinata didn't say a word to him since they left Temari and the others, she didn't even whisper her usual 'good-night' to him when she crawled into bed. He turned to look at her stiff frame lying on the bed.

He sighed to himself as he sat on his side of the bed opposite to hers. Obviously she wasn't about to say anything, so Gaara pulled back the covers, preparing to lie down.

"W-why did you eyes c-change colors?" Hinata's soft voice pierced the deadly silence.

Gaara eyes widen just a fraction, he wasn't aware that his eyes had changed. He turned to look at Hinata, not surprised that her back was still facing him. In all honesty, he didn't want to explain to her why his eyes changed. Telling her about his curse wouldn't help reduce her newly growing fear of him.

"M-maybe if I knew why you got so upset…." Hinata allowed her sentence to trail off.

Gaara rubbed the back of his neck, not like where the conversation was going. But they were here in Sunagakure, his homeland; she was bound to hear it from someone. "I'm cursed."

"Oh my goodness, you're going to die?" Hinata asked, believing that curse ultimately led to death. She sat straight up in bed, and Gaara was surprise to see utter terror strike across her face, with fear of losing…._him_…?

"No," Gaara started, "I'm cursed with a beast." He could practically feel Hinata's eye's move to stare at his bare back. Gaara usually only went to bed in a pair of loose pants, preferring to sleep shirtless, something Hinata had long gotten used to. But Gaara knew Hinata was staring at the tattoo of the raccoon on his back. "It's the image of the beast that lies inside of me."

"It's more like an animal than anything else," Gaara decided to clarify more. "At time it's restless inside of me, causing me to have migraines, and making me more….irritable."

"How do you know that's the image of the b-beast inside of you?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Because I've turned into it once before."

Another deafening silence consumed the room.

He didn't want to turn around to see rejection in Hinata's eyes. There's only one thing that Gaara wanted from Hinata as his wife, and that was acceptance. He didn't expect love from anyone because of his curse, not even from his own family, but he did want acceptance. He secretly yearned for it. And Gaara expected acceptance from the one woman that would have a permanent, intimate, part of his life. But what could he truly do, if he was denied such a thing from Hinata.

"When did you turn into the beast?"

"When I was five years old," Gaara answered.

"Does it…..could it control you?" Hinata asked, truly wanting to know if Gaara could become possess in any way.

"No," he responded quickly, finally turning to look at her. And Hinata could see it was an uncomfortable topic for him.

"Okay," she said and started to ease back into the mattress, "I understand." Hinata didn't fully understand, but she wasn't about to press the matter. She now realized that Gaara's anger issues weren't entirely his fault, but he was in control; and that was all she needed to know.

Gaara was relieved that that conversation was over. Hopefully there would be no need for them to talk about it once more. After getting in bed, Gaara pulled up the covers. And out of habit, he reached for Hinata and pulled them closer together. That one, swift movement made them both freeze.

Since the incident with the assassin, Gaara found himself subconsciously reaching for Hinata throughout the wee hours of the night. At first he just needed to know she was there beside him. To know that she was safe at his side, like she should have been on the night of the assassination attempt, but he was grateful that she wasn't on that night.

Hinata was mildly surprise that Gaara had reach for her. It wasn't the first time he had his arms around her as they slept, but this was the first time he did so before she was already asleep. Hinata blushed when she thought of the first morning she woke up earlier than Gaara: he had his arm lazily around her waist with his leg protectively over hers. Hinata had nearly fainted at their intimate position, and she'd just pretended to be sleep until Gaara woke and removed himself from her. But since that morning, Hinata had gotten used to being in Gaara's arms. She enjoyed being in his embrace, he was naturally warmer than the average person.

When Hinata started to reposition herself Gaara took it as a sign to release her. But just as he was about to move his arm, Hinata grasped his hand in hers and brought it up to her chest. Finally in a position she was comfortable with, Hinata dozed off to sleep, but not before whisper her usual, "Good-night, Gaara."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well there ya go. I've been spending a lot of time thinking about my plot and I think it's pretty good. But anyways, what did ya'll think of this chapter. I never really intended for Shikamaru to be kicked out of the council, but I needed to make up some reason why he and Danzo left for Sunagakure. I tried to make this chapter focus mostly on Gaara and Hinata's relationship. But what did ya'll think of the ending? I'm really proud of that little GaaHina moment (don't ask me why, I'm just proud of it for some reason, hehehee).

For some reason I'm feeling like I make a lot of mistakes in my writing, but I don't know what, I just feel like I'm doing something wrong. Maybe I'm just insecure when it comes to this fic. Anyways tell me what you think and…..

Please Review!


End file.
